Shut up and Drive
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Robin's back, but can he win back the heart of a strong willed Marian? Especailly with the rival bike gang's Guy Gisbourne after her too. This is a new kind of story i haven't seen it anywhere else, so not sure if you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

SUAD

**Hey I am not sure about this story. As I am not sure if it has been done before. So let me know if you think I should update. Please. Thanks.**

Marian walked out her front door with her blue denim jeans and a long black Betty boop top. That hugged the top of her jeans nicely. She began walking along to Djaq's house which was only a ten minute walk. She walked along the wet pavement listening to 'Everything I Do.' On her ipod. She had to stop herself from belting the song out in the middle of the street. Finally she reached Djaq's house and laughed to see her friend standing on the door step waiting for her in the freezing cold.

They walked into Djaq's bedroom and threw themselves on the bed. Marian turned her ipod off and laid it on the bed next to her. Marian smiled and waited patiently for Djaq to start talking about Will. As she often did when it was just her and Marian.

'The boys are going riding tonight. You coming?' The tanned skinned girl asked.

'Hmm who's bike would I ride on?' Marian stated the obvious. Djaq thought about it for a minute and realised that Marian was right. Djaq would be with Will, Allan and Kelly, Much and Dean, and Little John and Alice. Which meant no room for Marian.

'Tell you what. Me and you will get the bus together.' Djaq suggested. Marian smiled gratefully.

'Nah its cool. You don't get to be as close to Will that often wouldn't take your golden part of the night.' Marian laughed. 'Beside. Can't be bothered to be honest.' Marian lied. Before when she went with the gang to what they called the Underpass, although some people call it the Rig. For some peculiar reason. They all had their designated driver, which happened to be the guy they liked the most. And when they had all picked their pairs she had been left with her best friend, since the age of five. Robin Locksley. They had known each since they could remember, and there was nothing that they couldn't tell each other. They had been inseparable, it would be a rare moment to find one without the other, or without the other not far behind. Robin would pick her up every morning on his bike and take her to school, and then drop her off afterwards. They would hang out after school, dog classes together. He would take her to the Underground, and drive her home,a even help her sneak in and out of her room window. And then he was gone. He just left. With not even a word. He never even told Much his best friend. Or Marian the person he said he'd be lost without.

All he left behind was the leaves on the road.

It was needless to say that Marian felt hurt and betrayed. He had been her best friend, and she had counted on him as much as he had done her. It had been hard for Marian not to see his face everyday. Not to be able to cry to him when her father and her had an argument. But she had secretly missed the most, and would never admit to him. Was his protection. She always said to him that she could look after herself and didn't need his help. But now with him gone she felt vulnerable. Especially with Guy around. She wasn't in the mood for a relationship. Yet he could not seem to take the hint. She put up with him for the sake of her father, who asked her to be nice to the boy seeing as he had no parents, and in some way was a kind out outsider. So Marian did. She sighed as she switched Eastenders off, and looked at the clock. Eight-thirty. Everyone else will be at or heading to the Underpass. Marian groaned. This was rubbish Saturday night and she was at home watching Eastenders.

'Marian' Her father called from downstairs. She groaned and ran downstairs, to see her father standing at the open front door and Guy standing waiting. Marian sighed at the top of the stairs and began walking down the at a slower pace than normal.

'Guy.' Marian addressed him when she got to the bottom of the stair case and her father excused himself and went back into the living room.

'Marian I thought that you would like to accompany me to the rig.' Guy indicated to his parked Harley behind him.

'Erm' Marian paused thinking. She would die if she had to stay here for another hour longer. And the rest of the gang were there so she would be able to go and see them. That was the thing though. If Guy took her, she would be lucky if she got to leave his side. He held onto her like a dog and a bone. He suffocated her sometimes, and that was what bothered her about him. But she really wanted to go. She would get away somehow.

'Alright.' Marian said as she walked out of the house and hopped on the back of Guy's motorcycle behind him and he sped off down the street.

The others were all standing by their bikes, and talking about what ever came into mind. All looking at the other racers and their bikes as they arrived. Well all apart from Allan who commented on the ladies that appeared. Much to Kelly's annoyance. She had like him for almost a year now. But he was too much of a player, and she knew she would only get hurt. So she watched from a distance. Will and Djaq were talking leaning against his bike, and near the steel barrel that had been light for a warmth. They were all over the place making large lights as well as heat. Much had a sausage roasting it over the fire. John shook his head, only he could come to a race with a bike full of sausages. Alice was cuddled up to John and wearing his jacket, to fight out the cold.

'There's Marian.' Dean stood pointing across the ground to the other side where the Black Knights hung around. And true enough. There was Marian getting off Gisbourne's bike.

'She said she wasn't coming.' Djaq said.

'Come on. You know what Gizzy is like. He probably dragged her here.' Allan stated. The other thought then agreed. Gisbourne often bothered Marian. And she did try to keep him at bay, but he never seemed to listen. Marian looked over at them and saw them looking. She smiled apologetically. And they nodded showing they understood.

A dark green bike with a long golden arrow shooting through an 'O' painted on both sides pulled up on the bridge, and the rider looked down onto the ground where lots of bikers and racers met. It was called the Underpass. He smirked as he saw his old friends. They hadn't changed. Even though could not see them well from the High bridge. He could tell who was who straight away. He smirked and skidded his bike before driving off down the bridge. None of them knew it. But he was back


	2. Chapter 2

_**SUAD 2**_

Robin drove through the tunnel that lead to the Underpass. He stopped and smirked as he realised that a race was just beginning. The race started and he quickly kicked the stand of hit bike, wheel spinned and chased after the other racers. The gang known as the Outlaws frowned as the new racer flew past them and joined the race, as did the other watchers. Much stood with his mouth hanging open in shock. Will turned and saw and began laughing at him.

'What's wrong with you Much?'

'That...that...it can't be.' He stuttered.

'What is it lad.' John asked frowning at him.

'That...that looked like Robin's bike.' Much squealed. Everyone laughed at his stupidity.

'Don't be stupid Much. Robin's god knows where.' Will laughed.

'I ain't bein' funny right.' Allan said turning to face them, as he had been watching the race. 'But he's right.' He said looking shocked. The others all frowned and turned back to watch the race and it went along the track.

Robin smirked as he took over the two back racers, and continued making his way to the front. This was his favourite track, it went up behind the bridge, around near the wall, through two tunnels and then the bend before you came back to the start. Where everyone waited.

Marian watched the race confused. That bike. The one that had joined the race late. It looked so familiar. But from where. She continued to watch the race, but more importantly the racer. She watched as he skilfully dodged past many of the other racers and over took them. He was now in third place, and had one tunnel and corner before the race was done. He easily took over the second place racer, and was coming up close to the first place holder, who happened to be Guy. Marian should have been cheering for Guy seeing as in a way she was his date for the night. But she wanted so desperately for the mysterious racer to win. She watched eagerly as they raced side by side with each other, barely one of them in the lead. They went through the tunnel and out of sight. Marian's heart raced, come on hurry up. Then they were through and the the unknown racer was in the lead. Marian smiled and cheered in her head, as she heard Sheriff moan about Guy's poor driving from behind her.

Robin drove around the corner, and smirked even more as he noticed that the other racer lost slight control causing him to loose great time and distance. He drive passed the finish line easily, and smiled as he heard cheering and chanting. He drove straight over to the gang and stopped. Marian had watched and smiled as the rider had won. Then frowned in confusion as he had rode over to the gang and stopped. She stretched trying to see over the heads of people standing in front of her. She saw him reach fr his helmet, and moved forward a little trying to see more as yet more people blocked her view. She saw the gangs shocked and happy faces. They enveloped him in a hug and patted his back. Who was he? She thought in frustration as she could not yet see his face.

Robin laughed at his friends shocked faces when he removed his helmet. They had all hugged and embraced him before they bombard him with questions.

'Robin what you doin back?' Allan asked standing with his hands on his hips.

'Aww a missed you too much Allan.' Robin joked.

'Aww shucks Rob a told you that was a one and only time' Allan joked back, as the others laughed.

Much looked at the two in confusion as the others began to laugh more. Robin turned to Djaq.

'Marian?' He asked but only loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at him and nodded her head behind him. Robin frowned and turned and scanned the area. He found Marian standing with the Black Knights of all people. Robin turned back to Djaq with a confused expression on his face causing her to laugh.

'Long story.'

With that he shrugged and left it.

Marian gasped as the crowd cleared and she saw the new riders face. Robin. Robin was back! When did he come back? Did they know he was coming back? What was he doing here? Is he leaving again? A thousand questions ran through her head as a thousand emotions ran through her heart.

'Guy use your leper to some use and send her for some fags,.' Sheriff called throwing a ten pound note at Guy. Guy turned to Marian apologetically and she knew straight away that he was silently pleading with her to do it. Marian smiled and took the money. She could think about Robin and what she was going to do, on her way to the shop.

Robin watched Marian closely. She hadn't changed much. Well she was slightly taller, her hair longer and she had filled out a bit more now.

'So Robin why are you back? I thought you were going all over the world to see lovely places and sights.' John said mimicking his leaders words.

Robin smirked. 'The nicest sights are here.' He said never taking his eyes from Marian. He smiled when he seen her leave the Black Knights and walked up the hill towards the shop. Now was his chance. He followed after her. He was careful not to be seen though as he knew that she was probably still being watched by the Black Knights.

Once he was over the hill, he saw her and broke into a run to catch up with her.

'Hello Maz.' He said using his pet name for her. Marian froze for a second. She had not heard him follow her. She had been so lost in thought about him, to even think about it. But she ignored him and kept walking.

'Aww come on Maz don't be like that.' Robin smirked and continued following her.

'You do not have the right to call me that any more.' Marian snapped.

'Marian.' Robin said emphasising her real name. 'Are you going to talk to me at all?' He asked as they both walked into the shop. Marian was thankful that no one else was in it, so she did not have to wait in a que with him. She walked straight up to the till.

'10 lamber and butler please.' Marian politely asked the man at the till who smiled and turned to get the cigarettes. Robin leaned on the bunker at the till, and frowned.

'You smoke?'

'No.' Marian replied sternly as she got her change and the fags and left the shop, and began walking back to the Underpass.

'So you hang around with the Black Knights now.' Robin asked walking with her.

'No. But now that you are back, I might start.' Marian said.

Robin could not lie, that hurt. The thought of her hang around with those filthy, grubby, sleazy men made him want to kill someone.

'Then why are you with them tonight?' Robin asked. This was no longer him just needing to talk to her. He was really curious and worried as to why she was with them.

'I had to come with them tonight to get here at all. Seeing as I could not get here any other way.' Marian looked at him, making sure he got the silent kick she was giving him. His face clearly showed that he did.

'Well you do not have to come with them again...now that I am back.' Robin said smugly.

'What you think now that you are back things are going to go back to the way they were.' Marian asked raising her eyebrows. Robin smirked at her and winked.

'The thought of you with those men, makes me want to barf.' Robin laughed.

'Robin. Things are not going to go back to the way they were. I am not going to stop seeing that Black Knights, because you want me to. And your charms... such as they are...ceased working on me at least two years ago.' Robin smirked as he watched and listened to her scorning him. _What a woman._ He thought. Marian folded her arms and scowled. 'Now what does _that_ make you want to do.' Marian glared.

'This.' Robin said quickly grabbing her elbow and pulling her in quickly and grabbing her lips in a strong, passionate yet soft meaningful kiss. Marian was shocked, but soon kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her eyes darted open as realisation caught on and she pushed him away from her.

'Never kiss me again.' She slapped him and stormed off back to the Underpass. Robin stood rubbing his cheek smirking as he watched her leave. He waited a few moments and began walking back.

Marian charged up to Guy and pushed the fags into his chest.

'You OK?' He asked.

'Fine. Just some idiot thinks he can chat me up.' Marian said as she noticed Robin walk back into the Underpass, and make his way over to the gang.

'Where is he? I'll go teach him a lesson.' Guy said tossing the fags to Sheriff and going to walk in the direction of the shop.

'No Guy. Leave it. He's not there any more.' Marian said as Robin reached the gang.

Guy saw Robin, and growled. He had beaten him in that race so easily. He hated the fact that he was back. Knowing he would try and make a move on Marian. After all they had been best friends. But the he had left.

'Can you take me home?' Marian asked turning to Guy and pouting. He didn't want to but after seeing her face, he agreed and got on his bike.

Djaq laughed when she saw Robin walk over to them nursing his cheek. She had seen him pursue Marian, and was curious what it would end in.

'That good huh?' Djaq smiled.

'She wants me.' Robin said standing next to her, causing her to laugh. They heard a bike exhaust roar and turned to see Gisbourne driving past them with Marian on the back. Robin's heart caught in his throat. She was with _**him. **_Robin and Gisbourne had enemies since primary school. Gisbourne had always hounded after Marian. But knowing that she was not interested, Robin told him "politely" where to shove it.

Marian sighed as she got off Guys bike back home.

'Well tonight was fun Marian.' He smiled.

Marian put on an fake smile. 'Yes it was.'

She saw Guy move in closer, aiming for a kiss. Marian felt her stomach gurgle and thought she was going to throw up on his face.

'Marian come inside now.' Came the voiced of her father at their front door. Guy pulled away quickly and started the bike. Marian would have to remember and award her father someday for this. Guy drove off down the street and Marian smiled and practically skipped up the path and into the house. She kissed her father good night and went into her bedroom. Marian quickly changed for bed and lay under the covers. Her mind could not stop thinking about Robin. He was home. She hated this. He had gone, and so easily torn her heart to shreds. Yet he was back and even his face made her smile like nothing else. And he had kissed her. This brought a large smile to her face. When his lips touched hers, she felt the butterflies return to her stomach. They had been gone for almost two years now. But with Robin they came back. _Argh_. She moaned to herself. She should hate him for what he did. Just up and left without even a goodbye. But in truth a part of her was glad he did not come to say goodbye. Because, she did not know if she would have been able to handle that. Marian fell asleep, with only one boy in her dreams.

Marian awoke the next day to a light banging and voices coming from outside. She groaned and buried her head deeper into her pillow, hoping to get at least a few more hours of sleep. But all she could hear were the voices coming from outside. She frowned into her pillow. Was that Allan? It sounded like him. And that sounded like Djaq. Marian got up out of bed and looked out her room window to see all the gang. She smiled and got dressed. It was sunny and warm outside. So she put on a black bikini, with a small black dress on over it. She walked down stairs to see her father out in the back garden. She smiled and walked out to meet him and the gang,all apart from Will who was missing. They smiled when they saw her but then their faces changed to ones of discomfort and guilt. Marian frowned looking at them all and her father.

'What' She laughed.

'Marian I asked Robin and Will to come here today to help me set up this new BBQ.' Her father admitted guiltily. Marian's smile dropped as soon as she heard Robin's name.

'I thought that once it was built you and your friends could have a BBQ, and make a day of it.' Her father smiled.

'Robin is here?' She asked annoyed. Marian looked at all the gangs faces and they all nodded.

'I want him out.' She stated coldly.

'Now Marian I cannot and will not ask that boy to leave my house. He is here doing a favour for me. And you will have to put up with him being around today.' Her father scolded.

Marian groaned and took her dress of revealing her bikini and running and diving into the swimming pool. Her father sighed and walked back into the house. Beginning to regret his plan, to reconcile his daughter and Robin.

Robin and Will carried the parts for the new BBQ, from the front to the back. He had been shocked when Edward had called asking him for a favour. He thought he would hate him for what he did to Marian, and warn him to stay away. But he had only come today to get to talk to Marian and try and sort things out. He wanted to be friends again. Well truth be told he wanted more than that. But if friends was all he could have...then he would have to accept that. Will and him both carried the large marble stone that was the base of the BBQ. They walked around the back and placed it on the ground near the pool, where Edward had instructed. Due to the heat both boys worked without any tops on. Letting the sun tan their torso. Djaq smirked at Will as he moved around topless and nearly fell in the pool on one occasion. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow. He heard splashing and turned to his left to see Marian in the swimming pool. His breath caught at the sight of her in that small black bikini. He gazed as the water droplets, ran down her smooth skin and into the material. Making Robin want to jump into the water and rip them off. He wish so much to be that water, gliding down her skin.

'Robin, come on we have more to bring around.' Will called, snapping him from his trance, and running after the young apprentice carpenter. Marian smirked knowing that Robin had been checking her out. She could feel his gaze on her, travelling all over her body. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

The two boys came back moments later, carrying boxes with the parts for the BBQ. They sat them down at the side of the marble stone they had just carried. Robin stood and wiped his brow again. He was sweating.

Marian began walking to the small stairs to walk out of the pool. The noise and movement of the water, caught Robin's attention and he turned to meet Marian gaze. Marian smirked and held out her hand.

'Help me out?' She asked seductively batting her eyes. Robin smiled and leaned forward grabbing her hand. She smirked as soon as their hands locked, and pulled hard, sending Robin flying into the water.

'That'll teach you to kiss me.' Marian spat, as Robin resurfaced and she walked out of the pool and into the house. The others all laughed at a wet and shocked Robin, who was still in the pool. Allan could not control himself, and almost feel in with laughter.

Edward watched from the kitchen window. He shook his head as he chuckled. Stubborn girl...just like her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

SUAD 3

They had finally set the new BBQ up and Marian's father had gone to a friends to give her and her friends some space. Marian thought that the best way to get through this party. Was drunk. Which was why now after an hour of drinking, vodka and coke, shots, apple sours, she is completely out of it. Marian would try to walk to one of the gang to talk to them, and end up needing caught by them before she fell and hit the ground. Allan laughed as he caught the very drunk Marian and stood her up straight, but in being caught she had spilled her drink all over him. Will had also had to catch her earlier before she fell into the hot BBQ. They all told her she was drunk and to go onto water. But Marian merely laughed off their claims and took another drink of vodka.

Robin watched Marian closely. He was shocked with amount of alcohol she had consumed. Is this what she had become. The Marian he knew had never been like this. She would have a few drinks yes, but he had never seen her this drunk before. Was this because of him? Was she like this because he was here? He would have easily left if she had wanted him to. But he thought that after her soaking prank the morning, then they were on more civil levels. But he had been wrong. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and support her. But he knew he was to stay away.

Djaq was worried about Marian. She had never acted this way before. She was also so mature and new when to stop drinking before she got like this. Djaq turned to Will who just shrugged his shoulder.

'I ain't bein funny right...but I've seen Mexicans from a brewery soberer than her.' Allan stated pointing at Marian who was now dancing with his pint. Djaq sighed and rolled her eyes at the ever delicately spoken Allan. She made her way over to Marian and grabbed her arm, making her stop dancing. Marian turned laughing to Djaq, spilling some of her vodka and coke on the floor. Djaq winced at the state of her friend.

'Marian I think you should call it a night.' Djaq pleaded.

Marian stopped laughing and looked around all her friends. They were right. She had drunk too much and she knew it. But they didn't know how she felt. The one boy that she cared about most in the world, just left one day, and now he's back without any word. How does she react to that.

'No way. I am having to much fun.' Marian laughed.

Djaq sighed sadly. She had to get home but she didn't want to leave her friend in this state.

'Marian I have to go home soon, but I want to make sure that you are OK.' Djaq stressed. Robin walked up and took Djaq's arm to get her attention.

'Go home. I'll make sure she's OK.' Robin said nodding to the others with his head. Djaq was uncertain. She looked to the drunk Marian then back to the sober Robin, who's eyes pleaded with her. She knew that it was because he was here, that Marian had gotten so drunk. But maybe if she left them, it would be Marian's drunken state that would fix their relationship. She looked back at Robin and nodded.

'If you do anything to her, while she is in this state. I swear you'll need a hospital.' Djaq warned him. Robin looked at her shocked. Yeah, because he was that kind of guy. Djaq walked back to the others, and they all said goodbye before getting on their bikes and heading home. Will taking Djaq home first.

Robin turned and looked back at Marian, who had began dancing to the music again. This time slower to match the beat of the music. Robin looked around the now messy garden, that was full of empty beer cans and bottles, food and empty crisps and sweets wrappers. He sighed and walked into the kitchen coming back out with a black bag and began filling it with the rubbish. He didn't want Marian to have to wake up with a hang over and have to come and clean this mess up. He would glance at Marian every few seconds to make sure she was OK. But she was still happily dancing away.

'Robin!' Marian shouted after the song had finished.

Robin turned to look at her as she smiled at him.

'Yeah?' He asked, but not moving he didn't want to get to close to her. Not knowing what he would do.

'A can't believe you just left.' Marian laughed, and Robin looked down to the ground. He had expected this talk. But he hadn't expected it to happen, when she was so drunk she would marry E.T.

'I mean. We were best friends. And you just left.' She giggled and stumbled almost falling but Robin dropped the bag and ran and caught her. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, as he still had his arms around her waist, holding her up. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was drunk, this would be a perfect reincarnation from Romeo and Juliet. 'And you want to know the best part.' Marian laughed quietly. 'Is that a I loved you.' Robin looked at her shocked. 'Yep.' She laughed. 'I loved you. But what a fool I was, to think that the great Robin Locksley, ever cared for anyone apart from himself.' Marian was hysterical now. Robin looked away at the painful words. 'But here's the worst part.' Marian said calmly, making Robin look in her bright blue eyes. 'I still do.' She whispered. Robin thought his heart would burst out his chest at any moment. She loved him. Marian gazed at his features intently. She looked at his lips. The lips she wanted so much. Marian slowly moved her heard forward and closed her eyes, as he closed his and moved his head down. Their breaths tingled each others lips and emotions electrocuted each others body. Marian reached up a little more trying to touch his lips quicker. But the movement caused her to loose her balance and go flying backwards into the pool. Robin didn't know what had happened. One second they were almost kissing, the next she was gone. He looked down into the pool and saw her under the water. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Only this girl_ He shook his head. But then fear and panic set in. Marian still hadn't risen. Robin frowned as his eyes darted across the water in terror.

'Marian!' Robin shouted then jumped into the pool, and dived down to get her. He grabbed her and quickly pulled her to the surface. Where she began choking and coughing up water. Robin heart almost stopped. Then she began laughing, like it was the funniest thing to ever happen. Robin laughed dryly. He carried her out of the pool, and up to her room, where after a long and annoying argument he finally managed to talk her into getting changed for bed. He waited outside as she changed into dry clothes for bed. Robin walked in and made sure she was in bed OK. By the time he left the room, she was already asleep.

Robin sighed sadly, as he walked down stairs and finished cleaning the rubbish. Then with one sad look at her bedroom window. He left.


	4. Chapter 4

SUAD 4

Marian woke the next morning, with one of the most awful hangovers the world had ever seen. She sat up holding her head as pain electrocuted through it at the slightest movement. She thought back to last night and couldn't remember anything. She remembered her father saying that he was leaving and going to a friends, but then the rest was a blank. She moaned as she pulled the covers back over her head hoping to go back to sleep. But the day was against her as her alarm echoed through the room. Marian sighed as she smacked the alarm hard causing it to fall to the floor and break. She slowly got up and headed for a shower hoping that it would wake her up more for school.

Robin sat in the kitchen as he starred into the cup of coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. All he could think about were the things that Marian had said to him. She had told him that she had loved him before he left, but more shocking was she had admitted that she still did. He wanted nothing more than to go to her house and pick her up like he used to. To feel her arms snake around his waist and hold him tight as he drove off down the road. Wait. Why didn't he? He knew she would protest and say no, but he also knew she would have the worst hang over and would not want to walk to school. So downing the last of the coffee he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house and to his bike.

Marian moaned again as she walked into the kitchen, to hear the kettle whistling. She quickly took it from the heat before it made her head explode. She called to her father that the kettle was ready, and he walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

'Marian are you leaving just now?' Edward asked.

'Why?' Marian was now the one confused.

'Because Robin is outside on his bike.' Edward said and smirked when Marian groaned and walked out the front door.

Marian walked up to Robin who smirked when he saw her exit the house. Marian sighed as she began walking down the path to meet him.

'Well if it isn't the goddess herself.' Robin smirked as he held the bike up with his leg.

'Shut it Locksley, or I ill make sure that it is impossible for you to ever father a child.' Marian said as she climbed on the back of the bike.

'Well don't you have a fine tongue.' Robin laughed.

'Robin.' Marian said as he turned around to look at her. 'Shut up and drive.' She shook her head as he started the bike and drove to school. _That was easier than I thought. _Robin thought to himself as he drove down the road, and smirked as he felt Marian's hands tighten around his stomach.

Marian smiled. She would never let him know it, but this felt great. It was like the old days before he left. He would pick her up every morning and bring her home every night after school, sometimes with little detours. But she loved the feeling again. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face and he drove round corners and over hills sending little butterflies scattering in her stomach. Whether it was from driving or Robin being so close to her again she didn't know. She could smell his Lynx, through his jacket, and wanted to rip it off. But she managed to resist.

Marian obviously didn't remember anything she had said from last night. Robin thought as he drove. He wouldn't say anything to her. She would most likely deny it. But only if she knew how he felt. He wanted her more than anything. Maybe when she knew the real reason he left and came back, things would be different.

They arrived at school and Robin held out his hand to help Marian from the bike. She accepted it but glared at him. Robin laughed.

'What have I done now.' He asked. But Marian just ignore him and walked into the school. She was in no mood for him. With her headache and feeling like she was about to throw up, she would rather kill him. Robin sighed and followed her.

Marian found Djaq in form and sat next to her and leant her head on the table as she leaned on it.

'That bad huh?' Djaq laughed.

'Not so loud.' Came Marian's muffles voice.

But she couldn't win, as just at that moment all the boys walked in, laughing, talking and shouting. Making Marian want to ram something up all of their ass's. They all came and sat behind the girls. Robin behind Marian, but she paid no intention. She remained leaning on her arms with her head on the table, as they continued to talk.

'What you got first then folks?' Allan asked the group.

'Chemistry.' Djaq replied.

'Woodwork.' Will added.

'P.E.' John said.

'Am free till after break.' Robin said. Marian frowned and turned to look at him, slightly regretting it for the pain it caused her head.

'Then why did you come in now?' Marian asked confused.

Robin simply shrugged his shoulders. 'I didn't want you walking to school with a hang over.' He stated. Marian smiled. He had gotten out of bed early and come to her house just to drive her to school, when he didn't need to be in for almost another two and a half hours. Marian went to say something but the bell rang and everyone began to move.

'I am free after first. Where do you want me to meet you?' She asked as she and Robin stood.

'By the bikes.' Robin smiled and she walked off.

Marian sat in History, glaring at the clock every minute. She would have danced on the tables if it made the class finish quicker. In all honesty she didn't know what she was so desperate for it to end for. History was her favourite subject. But for some strange reasons he just couldn't wait to get to see Robin, and spend some time alone with him. She was still shocked at what he had done for her the morning. It was such a sweet gesture. The bell went and Marian practically ran to the bikes, where she found Robin leaning against his own. He looked up and smirked when he seen her.

'This is for you.' Robin said handing her a small white paper bag. Marian took it and frowned opening it and looking at the small tub of paracetamol that she had been praying for all morning.

'Where did you get this?' Marian asked looking at him.

'I went and got it for you through first period.' Robin nodded at the bike he leant on, and then handed her a bottle of water.

'Your a life saver.' Marian smiled as she took the water and two pills.

'You eh. Feel like skipping the rest of school today?' Robin asked on a whim. Marian would sometimes skip school, but not always she had to been in an adventurous mood. Marian smiled and looked at the bike. She walked by Robin and hoped on.

'Start me up, and watch me go.' Marian winked, as Robin smirked and hoped on the bike. Marian instantly slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the bike and drove.

Robin took them to the bar cafe they always used to come to together. Marian smiled. She hadn't come here since he had left. And now it was like coming home after a long holiday. Robin and her sat on the couch and watched the bike racing.

'I could do that.' Marian said as she watched one of the bikers pull off stunts of the bike. Robin scoffed. And Marian turned to him frowning.

'Come on Maz. I can't do that and you can't even beat me in a race.' Robin stated.

'I can beat you in race.' Marian said as she sat up straighter and glared at him.

'OK OK.' Robin held up his hands in surrender. Marian smiled and sat back down, but not before she heard him mutter 'If you think so' under his breath. Marian smirked. Fine. She'll prove it.

'Speaking of racing. Do you want me to pick you up tonight to take you to the Underpass?' Robin asked.

'Nah. Not going. Dad's taking me out for dinner tonight.' Marian smirked, though Robin couldn't see.

'Sounds fun.' Robins said in a sarcastic tone. After staying at the cafe for another two hours, Robin drove her home.

Robin drove off and Marian walked into the garage out back. She smirked. Robin was going to be I for a shock of a night.

Marian got dressed in her dark leather jacket and trousers. Everyone would be at the Underpass now. Her father had called and said that he was going to be working late, so he had booked into a hotel near his office. Which meant that he wouldn't be home tonight.

Robin was at the Underpass, but it seemed a lot more boring without Marian there to tease and annoy. It was basically just a bunch of bikers all laughing drinking and starting fights. Robin had seen Gisbourne glare at him a few times, and was seriously considering going over and giving him only one eye to see out of for a few days. But the gang had stopped him. A race was about to begin and Robin joined it. He smirked when he saw Gisbourne join in also. This was going to be fun. Time to teach him another lesson. The horn sounded and the race began. Robin kept a close eye on Gisbourne as he darted in between bikes. Robin had already over taken three of them, but Gisbourne was staying nose to nose with him. Soon they had passed all the others racers, leaving just them to on the track. Gisbourne judge the road wrong and his bike slid side ways off the road onto the grass. Robin laughed and turned back to face the road. He had won. But then a black bike came out of no where flying by him. Robin was star struck. Who was that!? He turned the bike arm, making it go faster trying to catch up with the dark rider, but he was too late he had already lost to much time. Robin watched as the hidden biker drove through the finish line. But he didn't stop or go to any groups he just kept driving away from the Underpass. Robin had to know who he was. The gang all waved and cheered at him, expecting him to stop, then frowned when he flew straight past them after the other driver. He saw him and sped up until they were right next to each other. The biker turned and looked at him but his face hidden behind his black biker helmet. Before Robin could see it coming, the other driver spun his bike, making Robin slide along the road. But unlike what Guy did earlier he managed to hold the bike up and stop it, side ways on the road. Robin stood holding the bike up with his leg and stared at the other driver who had also stopped. He reached up for his helmet, and Robin waited in anticipation to see who it was. He gasped when he saw the long brown curls fall from the helmet and wave loosely. _It's a woman! _Robin was even more shocked when the rider turned around to show the face of none other than Marian.

'Can you handle the curves.' Marian smirked at his shocked expression. Robin got off the bike and let it fall to the ground. He charged over to Marian, not really knowing what he was doing. He watched her smirking face and the light shine in her eyes, at the fact she had beaten him. Robin reached her and grabbed her face in his hands as he pressed his lips passionately against his. Marian was shocked at first, but then dropped her helmet the ground and kissed him back. She swept her hands through his hair, and moaned into the kiss. Robin moved his hands up and down her back and pulling her to him tightly.

'Robin' Marian gasped breaking the kiss. 'My father won't be home tonight.' Marian smirked as did Robin, and with one more kiss. Robin got back on his bike and they both rode to Marian's.

As soon as they both reached each other their lips meant again. They kissed as they both lead each other into the house, and towards Marian's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

SUAD

**Well Emma, you wanted a raunchy scene... you got one. **

Marian walked backwards up the stairs as Robin led her to her bedroom. She laughed as he took her leather jacket off her and the arm hit an ornament sending it crashing to the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces. They got to the top of the stairs and Robin opened a door and pushed her through, never breaking the kiss.

'No. This is my fathers room.' Marian laughed. Robin frowned and stopped kissing her and looked around. Right enough it was her fathers room.

'When did you swap bedrooms.' Robin asked as Marian grabbed his hand and led him across the hall to the other door.

'Last year. I needed the bigger room.' Marian stated as she pulled him into her room and closed the door. Robin smirked and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Marian moaned into the kiss as he walked her backwards. Robin slid his hands slowly down her waist and thighs. He cupped her ass and raised her from the ground. Marian wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin walked backwards and into her chest of drawers. They banged against them causing the photo to fall from the wall above the chest of drawers and the glass to smash. Marian laughed as she heard the breaking glass. Robin sat her on top of the drawers, sending all the items, ornaments and her jewellery box, crashing to the floor. Marian took his leather jacket off quickly and threw it to the side. Robin lifted her again and walked over to her bed, and lay her down on it. He looked at her top, which was a button up vest. Marian smiled at him and pulled him down into another kiss. Robin ripped her top open sending buttons everywhere, rolling off the bed and landing on her floor, with a sharp thud noise, causing Marian to laugh again. Marian lifted Robin's black t-shirt up and over his head also discarding it somewhere in the room. Robin kissed down Marian's neck and chest, sending tingles all over her body. Marian clawed and scratched at his bare back. Robin moved his hands softly up and down her back as he lightly bit on her neck. He slid his hands down to the top of her tight leather trousers. Marian did the same and began to unbuckle his belt. She felt his excitement and smiled.

'Looks like your bikes not the only thing that can go from 0 to 60 in 3.5.' Marian whispered in his ear. Robin laughed as he pulled her trousers down and off, leaving her in only her black lace underwear. He then moved back up and captured her lips with his own. Marian moved his jeans down his legs and he kicked them off at the bottom. Marian gasped as his lips made his way down her neck, collar bone, then down her chest, plating soft delicate kisses all the way down her stomach. She gasped and moaned as she moved her hand through his hair. Robin slid his hands in the sides of her lace underwear and pulled them down. He kissed his way back up her stomach and kissed her passionately on the lips. Marian pulled his boxers down and threw them. Robin gently bit at her bottom lip, and then began massaging her tongue with his own. Marian gasped as Robin entered her and they began to move together in slow rhythmic motions together. She scratched and clawed at his back, and he gently bit into her neck once more. Gasped as she shot up to his heaven for a few moments. She gripped Robin tighter as he kept thrusting harder and harder, then his climax came and he fell sweatily onto her chest. Both panted as Marian's finger's played with his hair. Robin leaned his cheek on her chest as he looked up at her.

'I missed you.' He smiled.

'I know.' Marian whispered. She sighed then they both fell asleep.

Marian slammed the alarm to make it stop. She looked down at Robin, who was still laying on her chest. She smiled but then frowned. She had so easily jumped into bed with him, after he just got up and left. He had left her without so much as a word, and then he's back for a day, and she hops into bed with him. Marian got up and walked into her bathroom. Causing Robin to fall off her and onto the bed waking him up. He moaned and sat up as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

'Robin! I am going to kill you!' Marian screeched from the on suite toilet. Robin frowned and looked to the bathroom door.

'Why.' He mumbled tiredly.

'Look at me neck.' Marian said walking out of bathroom pointing at her now nookie covered neck, with her hairbrush. Robin looked at it and smirked then laughed smugly.

'It's not funny.' She yelled at him throwing the hairbrush at him, then stormed back into the bathroom. Robin frowned. _What was up with? Aww god not that time of the month. _He thought to himself.

'You better get out of here before my father comes home.' Marian said as she walked over to her wardrobe. Robin nodded and began getting dressed. Robin said goodbye to Marian and left. He sat on his bike out the front of her house, looking up to her bedroom window. She was acting strange, and he didn't know why. She had never asked him to leave so her father never found him. Fair enough they had never slept together. Maybe that was why she was acting weird. But then when he had tried to give her a kiss before he left she simply shunned him away. Robin sighed before starting his bike and driving home to get ready for school.

Robin arrived at school and parked his bike where the rest of the lads had put them, in the bike bays. Robin got off and nodded to them all. They were waiting for Djaq and Marian. _This should be interesting. _He thought.

'Here they are.' Will smiled looking past Robin. Robin turned and smirked when he saw Marian walking up with Djaq wearing a white polar neck top, obviously hiding his marks. They walked up to them and Djaq smiled, but Marian didn't even make eye contact with Robin. They all began making their way to form, Robin pulled on Marian's arm and held her back from the gang a little so he could talk to her.

'Marian? What's wrong?' He asked confused.

'I slept with you Locksley.' Marian shrugged her shoulders. 'It doesn't mean anything.' She stated before turning back and walking off towards the gang.

'What?' Robin shouted, hurt and even more confused.

Marina turned and looked at him. 'Now you know what it feels like to be used.'


	6. Chapter 6

SUAD 6

Marian charged through the school heading to her next class. She knew she shouldn't have said those words to Robin, but it was exactly how she felt. She couldn't believe she had just gotten into bed with him. Djaq knew something was up and questioned her about it, but Marian simply nodded it off. Djaq knew when to leave things alone, so shrugging her shoulder's, she followed Will to their chemistry class.

She had left Robin, star struck. He had never known Marian to be like this. She never slept around with anyone. But then again, he had been gone for two years. Maybe she had changed. He had changed. He wasn't the same silly teenager he was before he first left. He was wiser now. He had seen different parts of the world, in them, he saw things he thought he would never see. And she did hang around with Gisbourne now, and the girls that were seen with them, were usually sluts. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He honestly didn't know what to do.

Marian walked in and sat down in her seat. She had English first and she hated the teacher. But moaning and groaning she got her books out. Guy came in and sat down next to her. Marian was about moan at him to leave her alone, when she saw Robin walk into the class and look at her sadly. She soon changed her mind realising she could use Guy to her advantage and make Robin wish he had never left her. Marian glared at Robin and then turned her attention to Guy. She smiled at him and began listening to what ever rubbish he was talking about.

Robin caught Marian's gaze and thought things were getting better. She wasn't growling abuse at him, she seemed to be not so bothered about him. But then he saw it. The death glare that would

stop any man in their tracks. He sighed and walked to the back of the class, and watched as she flirted with Guy.

The class soon ended and Robin tried to speak to Marian before she left, but before he could get close enough, Guy hurtled her away and to their next class. Robin simply shook his head and headed to his other lessons.

The day went fairly well. Marian stayed with Guy during break and lunch, so she never had to see Robin again for the rest of the day. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later...but right now she was going to make it as later as possible.

Classes finally finished and Marian made her way out of the school. She was reading a text from Djaq, asking if she wanted to come round tonight. Marina just shut her phone...she would reply later.

'Marian!' Marian sighed as she turned and saw Robin walking up to her.

'What do you want.' She snapped.

'What's wrong. Last night you weren't acting like this.' Robin said as she tried to get reason into her head.

'Last night was a one off Robin...Like I said...now you know how it feels.' Marian said as she turned to walk away. But Robin caught her arm, and turned her to face him,

'Is it because it was our first time?' Robin asked thinking that was perhaps why she was acting strange. 'Is that why your acting like this. Are you worried about how it's going to affect us?'

Marian glared at him. _Should she tell him. Why not. _She saw Guy walk up to his bike in the car park.

'For your information you pathetic waste of space. It was NOT our first time.' Marian spat and ran off. She ran up to Guy.

'Guy can I get a lift home.' Marian asked smiling. Guy smirked as he nodded for her to hop on, to which she did. Marian gripped Guy tightly and didn't even look at Robin when they drove by them.

Robin was left stunned. _Wasn't _their first time. He could remember sleeping with Marian before. And he knew he would remember something like that. _What was she talking about?_


	7. Chapter 7

SUAD 7

Robin had been thinking about Marian's statement. He hadn't slept with her. She must be confused. But he had to find out what she meant. He grabbed his jacket and walked outside to where his bike was parked. He had to talk to her. He had to find out what she meant.

Marian sat in the living room of her house. Her father was out visiting someone from the office. She was waiting on him. She knew that he would come, and Robin being as impatient as he was, would not wait until tomorrow. She sighed when she heard the revving noise of a bike engine. Marian stood and walked over to the curtain's pulled one back. She smiled sadly when she saw Robin got off the bike and make his way up the garden path. She closed the curtains and began walking to the front door. It had never seemed like such a long walk before. It felt like her feet were being held to the floor with cement. In truth...she didn't want to tell him. This could destroy their friendship, never mind any type of relationship they could ever have. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. Her hand shaking and her pulse racing. She opened it to see his face. He looked sad, tired, and depressed. And it was all her fault. But still she could not help but be angry at him.

'We need to talk.' Robin said quietly and sadly. Marian nodded and moved to allow him in the house. She closed the door after him and walked into the living room where they both sat on the couch.

'What did you mean. It wasn't our first time?' Robin asked getting straight to the point. He was in a way annoyed with her, and he didn't want to stay in this house a moment longer than he had to.

'Well...' Marian sighed as she sat on the couch next to him and played with her hands. 'You remember that party I had here...about 2 days before you left.' Marian asked.

'Yeah.' Robin nodded. Not understanding what that party had to do with it. In all honesty he could barely remember that party he was so drunk. He remembered a girl, but his memory failed to remind him of who.

'Well...you were so drunk.' Marian laughed sadly. She felt tears coming to her eyes. 'Robin you slept with me that night. But you were so drunk you didn't remember.' Marian said as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, before he saw. She had shed to many tears for this man.

Robin sat in shock. _He had slept with Marian. But he couldn't remember it...Unless...She was that girl. He remembered kissing a girl, he remembered taking her to a bedroom. But he could never remember who the girl was...It was Marian. How could he not remember sleeping with Marian. He had loved her since he was 14. _

'Marian...I am so sorry.' Robin turned and looked at her apologising. But Marian would have none of it. She shook his comforting hand away, and stood and walked over to the window.

'Oh it gets better Locksley.' Marian laughed dryly. She turned to look at him. 'I then found myself pregnant, with your bastard child.' Marian spat. Robin's head shot up in shock. She had been pregnant. With his child. And he had gone and left her.

'But you had gone. Just upped and left.' Marian sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks. But this time she let them stay there. 'I found myself 16 years old and pregnant.'

'Marian what happened to the baby?' Robin asked, having finally found his voice.

'That's when I started riding.' Marian continued. ' It seemed to change who I was. Take away all my problems. I would sneak out at night, put on my leathers and go riding. Fast...But I lost control. I crashed the bike. I fell off and skidded across the road. The glass window from the bike, smashed when it hit the ground...One of the shards stabbed me in the stomach...and...killed the baby.' Marian cry her heart out now 'And its all your fault.' She added in a whisper. Every word stabbed Robin. She had been pregnant with his child. He had left. She had then went of the rails and began racing. She had been in a serious accident, causing the death of the unborn child. And she had gone through all this alone. He had gone. When he should have stayed. Robin stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and she wept into his top for a moment. But then her mind started functioning again. This man had left her...her and their unborn child. Marian pushed him away harshly.

'Leave Robin.' Was all she said. Robin wanted nothing more than to grab her back into a loving hug. But he had lost that right. The day he left her, he had lost her. He looked at her tear stained face and his heart broke. This was because of him. With one last sad look he nodded and left. Marian fell to the floor weeping, as she listened to the bike drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

SUAD 8

The atmosphere was dull and tense, as the late teenage girl lay on her bed and cried into her pillow. Marian had been crying since Robin had left. She had come clean...about most of it. She wished she could go back and change what had happened. To make things different for them. But it was too late now. What's happened, has happened and no amount of wishing can change that. Marian's phone vibrated and she walked over to her dresser and picked it up. It was a text from Guy, asking if she would like a lift to the underpass. She thought about it for a minute. Maybe getting out of this house would do her some good. She texted back yes and began to get ready.

Robin was at the Underpass, with the rest of the gang. He wonder whether or not Marian would come. But in the end, she didn't. He couldn't get over the earlier revelation. Marian had been pregnant. Was the only thought that kept running through his mind. She had been pregnant, with your kid. He felt a loss now. He should be a father. But he wasn't. He should have returned to find Marian with a toddler boy or girl. They would have fixed things and then played happily families. But it wasn't. Because he had left, Marian had gone off the rails. Which had caused the death of their baby...and it was all his fault.

'Come one Rob. Bound to be some desperate girl around here for ya.' Allan called bringing Robin out of his thoughts.

'Not now Allan.' Robin sighed annoyed.

'What's got you down.' Allan asked turning away from the group of girls he had his eye on. 'Besides it's not like your going to be getting into a certain young lady's knickers any time soon. Now is it.' Allan smirked.

Robin shot his head up and glared at Allan. 'What did you say.' Robin spat beginning to charge towards Allan. However, luckily for Allan Little John stopped Robin. Grabbing him from the front and restraining him, before he could make it close enough to Allan. Djaq frowned at Robin's behaviour. He had been acting strange all day. So had Marian, then it clicked. _Oh no she hasn't._ Djaq thought it shock. _She's told him._

There was a revving of a Harley motorbike exhaust...a exhaust that needed some work done to it, by the sounds of it. The whole gang turned to see where the noise was coming from. They both looked on in shock as Gisbourne drove past them with none other than Marian on the back of his bike. Robin who was still trying to get out of John's grasp and tare Allan to piece, who was not even paying attention to him now, saw Marian on the back of Gisbourne's bike and instantly settled down. _She had come with him. _He thought as his heart sunk in his chest. All he could do was watch as they rode away over to where Vaisey and the rest of their crowd hung. _She had chosen him. _Djaq watched as her best friend got off the bike and didn't even so much as throw them a glance. She completely ignored them. Djaq knew Marian was in a dark place at the moment in her life, and was basically an emotional wreck. But pushing her friends away, and hanging with that lot. Was not the solution. She looked sadly over to Robin who was also watching Marian, and practically being held up by Little John. _Poor Robin. _She thought sadly.

The Underpass, went as it normally did. People raced, drunk, took drugs, started fights...the usual. But then something shocked and worried the whole gang. They looked over to see Marian getting on Gisbournes bike. Djaq instantly tensed. She remembered the last time Marian had gotten on a bike. She had ended up in hospital. And she lost more than blood that night. Robin felt his heart jump into his throat as Marian drove around the corner on the bike. He stood in the way so she would have to stop. Marian groaned when she saw the idiot standing, waiting to stop her. She contemplated running him down. But didn't want to scratch Guy's bike so she decided against it. Although she was sure that Guy would not mind a simple scratch if it had caused Robin a broken arm...or worse. Marian stopped the bike, inches from his knees, and held it up with her right leg.

'Move.' Was all she said.

'Please don't ride Marian.' Robin pleaded as he gazed at her.

'Why should I listen to you?' Marian said calmly, but every word showed how angry she was.

'Because I care.' Robin begged. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'And when did I ever give you the right to care.' Marian frowned before revving the engine and driving by Robin. Robin sighed and ran over to his bike, before starting it and speeding off after her. Leaving the gang completely blank.

Marian looked in her side mirror and saw Robin fly around the corner behind her. She smirked. _So he wants to play cat and mouse._ Marian smirked and spun the handle speeding the bike up.

Robin groaned as he saw her zoom faster in front of him. He too sped up, in attempts to catch her. He followed her around the bends and corners, wondering what she was playing at. He stayed close to her...well as close as he dared to get. Marian kept looking back, making sure he was still there. She had decided to show him something...something he would never forget. She turned the bike of the track going down a different road. Robin frowned curiously, wondering where she was going. He followed her, looking around his surroundings. He had been down this road once or twice, but the territory was not familiar to him. It was only when he looked back at the road ahead that he noticed, that Marian was no longer in sight. _Damn._ He cursed and sped up.

Marian noticed Robin slow down. She smirked. _Perfect. _She finally reached her destination and pulled over at the side of the road, next to the grass. It was an old abandoned back road, and no one used it. Which is why she used to use it all the time. Before...before she could even bare the sight of it. She thought back to that hated night and a small tear gathered in her eye. She heard the sound of Robin's bike echo through the tree's and knew he would be there any minute. She rubbed her eyes destroying the tear, and walked into the middle of the road and waited for Robin.

Robin turned the corner, past the forest and saw Marian standing in the middle of the road. He began to slow down. _Now what she playing at? _He stopped the bike in front of her, and put the stand out so that it would stand without support. He then dis-mounted and walked to stand in front of Marian.

Marian watched Robin stop the bike and get off. She would normally check him out and blush and how nice he looked. But she had to much anger and emotions cursing through her veins to care. She glared at him, emotionless for sometime, before she spoke.

'See those tire marks there?' Marian asked indicating to the tire tread marks on the road.

Robin turned and looked at them. He turned back and nodded to her.

'That's where I lost control of the bike.' Marian stated. Robin felt his stomach clench.

'See that tree over there?' Marian asked again, nodding her head in the direction of a tree with a broken trunk, hanging over, the top of it leaning on the ground.

Robin turned and looked. 'Yeah.' He answered quietly.

'That's where the bike finally crashed.' Marian stated, no emotions present in her voice. Robin felt his throat close, and thought that he may stop breathing.

'And here.' Marian said quietly, as she leaned down and put her hand on the cold, wet ground. The way it should be, the coldness to match the way this place made her feel. It held ghostly indications as to what had happened there one faithful night. Robin looked down at the ground where her hand was, and saw a large, yet faintly dark mark. 'This is where I lost our baby.' Marian told him, barely above a whisper. Robin had to close his eyes sharply and tightly, to stop all the emotions and hurt pouring out of them, like some Hades river. He had to be strong...now more than ever. More than he thought he could be.

'So you see Robin.' Marian said standing and making him open his eyes and look into hers. 'You lost the right to care along time ago.' She starred at him, only for moment, and then walked back over to Guy's bike, and drove away, leaving Robin standing in the middle of the road. Wishing with everything he had, to just die.

Robin drove back to the gang. He looked over to the Black Knights hang. But Marian was no where to be see. Neither was Gisbourne. Djaq had then explained that she came back and Guy and her left. Robin nodded. He thought as much. Within the next hour, all the gang had gone their separate ways and headed home.

Robin sat at home, with a thousand thoughts going through his head. He felt like he was going insane. He needed to know more. He had to know what happened. He knew the facts, but there had to be more to it than that. He also knew that Marian was in no mood or state to talk about it. But he knew who would.

'Robin.' Djaq asked surprised as she opened her front door, to find him standing on her porch with a sunken look on his face.

'Djaq. I need to talk to you.' Robin said quietly and sadly.

Djaq nodded. She knew straight away. Marian had told him. She just hoped that she hadn't done it out of spite and threw it in his face. They went into Djaq's room, and sat on the bed.

'Tell me Djaq.' Robin asked quietly.

Djaq sighed. She may be betraying her best friend by telling him things, but Robin was her friend to. He had a right to know. Djaq told Robin everything that Marian had told him. She had explained it a bit better, and a lot calmer. But he was still lost.

'Robin. Marian wasn't so annoyed that you had slept with her, but couldn't remember.' Djaq stated and Robin looked at her with a confused face. Djaq sighed. _Men. _'It wasn't just her first time with you...It was her first time with anyone.' Djaq stated. Robin jaw dropped. She had been a virgin. 'And she had finally been with the one person she loved and not only did he not remember anything, but he left.' Djaq said sadly.

'Aww Djaq how could I have been so stupid.' Robin sighed putting his head in his hands. He had made a big mistake in leaving. And he knew he had, which is why he returned. But if only she knew the reason he had left. If only she would just listen to him. But in the end, after all he had put her through. He didn't deserve Marian. And no matter how much he hated to face it. Maybe Gisbourne was the better man for her. Even after what he had done.

Djaq smiled sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up and her and smiled in thanks. But it was a small sad smile. Djaq hated seeing her friend like this.

'Robin you are a good man. And I know that if you knew about that baby, then you would have come straight back.' Djaq stressed trying to give her friend more confidence. Robin gazed at her. 'Thanks Djaq' He smiled as he stood and left. He got on his bike outside and sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had dug himself into a large deep hole, and he couldn't seem to find anyway out of it. He had never felt so...dead before. He just wanted to die. Knowing that the one person that could make him feel good, was probably the one person that would want him dead. He just wanted...no needed...

...He needed to feel loved...wanted...alive.


	9. Chapter 9

SUAD 9

Robin walked into his room and threw himself down on the bed. He rubbed his temples as his head pounded with the thousand thoughts that were rushing through it. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a bang noise coming from downstairs. He frowned and got up from the bed and began making his way downstairs. Robin froze at the top of the stairs and felt anger curse through his body as he tightened his fists. He found that the door had been kicked in and there standing as smug as you like in his hall was Vaisey also known as The Sheriff, Guy and a few of their thugs.

'Get out.' Robin spat as he jogged down the stairs.

'Oh now Robin. Don't be rude to your guests.' Vaisey tutted, shaking his head.

'Your not guests in my house.' Robin bit, standing at the bottom of the stairs folding his arms.

'Well we have some business to discuss.' Vaisey said as he gazed around the hall, looking at pictures and other items that decorated the tables and shelves.

'Do we?' Robin asked cockily.

'Yes we do.' Vaisey mumbled as he picked up a photograph of Robin and Marian sitting on the couch. Marian was smiling just like she used to. And Robin had his arm around her shoulders. Guy 'Hmm look Guy.' Vaisey smirked showing the leather clad man the picture knowing that it would annoy him.

'Put that down.' Robin said in a low but threatening tone.

'Now back to our business agreement.' Vaisey said placing the picture back on the table.

'There was an agreement.' Robin frowned sarcastically.

Vaisey glared at him and looked him up and down. 'I told you to leave and never come back.' He said as if it were nothing but a polite gesture.

'And why was that? Was it because you thought I would actually do what you told me? Was it because you wanted to be the main man again? Or was it because I found out that you were transporting drugs, by stashing them in your motorbikes?' Robin shouted.

Vaisey nodded his head towards Robin. Gisbourne smirked and walked over to him followed by the two thugs, that had remained silent. Just here for the mere fun of it. They both grabbed Robin by the arms and threw him against the wall holding him in place, as Gisbourne cracked his knuckles. With one dark glance and smirk he began punching Robin in the stomach one fist after the other. Robin's body tried to move from the continuous punching, but instead his back just collided harshly with the wall. He winced but tried not to show it as he felt bruises and swells begin to start, and yet the punching did not stop. He felt in heaven as he watched Robin's white T-Shirt slowly start to turn a florid red.

Gisbourne was on a roll. Hurting the man that had hurt Marian, and had even tried to seduce was to much of a pleasure for him. He smiled and almost laughed with every punch that hit him. Robin cried out in pain as he felt something break. This only drove Gisbourne on more.

'Gisbourne.' Vaisey said quietly as he inspected his nail.

Gisbourne panted and stopped punching Robin. He then turned to Vaisey but not before delivery one swift fast and hard punch to Robin's face, causing his nose to burst and more crimson red to cover his body. Robin tried to breath, but it hurt too much. He lungs moving caused the bruises and what he believed to be a broken rib to move and shoot even more tight gnawing pain shoot through his body.

The two thugs were ordered to trash the house. Robin slid excruciatingly down the wall as he listened to the smashing and breaking noises of them in the living room. He then saw out of his weak, stinging bloody eyes them moving into the kitchen, where he heard more noises of destruction. He could hear Vaisey snigger. And even though he could not see it, he knew that there was a large smirk on Gisbourne's face.

'Right lets go.' Vaisey smiled. Happy with the work he had done. The two thugs came out of the kitchen and walked out the front door. Gisboure walked up to Robin and delivered two brutal kicks into Robin's stomach. Robin winced as the pain registered with his mind. He turned to the side as he coughed up a pool of blood. Gieboure wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked back over to Vaisey.

'Its been a pleasure scum.' Vaisey said as he turned and headed to the door. But then he stopped and Robin watched him, dreading that he had changed his mind and wanted to witness yet another beating. Howeer, he raised his hand and tapped the photo of him and Marian, sending it crashing damned to the floor. The glass shattered into thousands of pieces as the frame broke.

'Oops.' Vaisey laugh and walked out.

'Stay away from Marian.' Gisbourne threatened as he slammed the front door shut. Not that it closed due to them braking the hinges to get it. So it merely hung at an angle. The bottom being half closed and the top being half open.

Robin winced as he tried to pull himself up. But it was no good, the pain was too much as it shot through and destroyed his body's strength. He slowly and gruellingly hauled and dragged himself across the floor. He picked up the picture from the damaged frame and watched as some pieces of glass fell from it. He moaned as he turned and lay on his back, it also causing him pain, due to the bruises the wall had given it, and now the sharp glass that he lay on embedding into his skin. He looked at the picture. He had loved Marian so much. And he could have had it all. Her, a baby, she could even have moved in here with him. But he had let Vaisey and Gisbourne take that from him. He had gone to protect her. He had lost his dream, by trying to save the woman he loved. But that was going to change, even if Marian didn't believe him, even if he had to go through hundreds of these beatings, he would do it...for her. She had to know. Robin sighed and held the picture against his chest. This was it. He was either going to win her...or lose her all together.


	10. Chapter 10

SUAD 10

The gang minis Robin and Marian, not that she had been with them much anyway. Were all waiting at the bikes for Robin to come. They wished he would hurry up. The sun was belting down hard on them, causing a small layer of sweat to cover their foreheads.

Marian walked out of the house and began heading in the direction of school. She hadn't stopped thinking about last night. Maybe she had been wrong to treat Robin so bad. Its just that the pain was still so real. Perhaps she should have worked with Robin instead of being mean and nasty, maybe he was the one that could help take her pain away. She had to admit, when they had spent their last night together, she had been happy for a moment, thinking that they could be a couple. But then all the memories had come back and it was just too much. She felt trapped in a dark world and the only thing that she could think of to do, was shout and scream and push the only people that loved her away. She had decided that she would try and talk to him today...that's if he wanted to even look at her. She had so heartlessly taken him to that damned road last night. She had hurt him and she knew it. But maybe forgiveness wasn't already in the past.

Robin walked painfully into the school gates. He had tried to drive his motor bike, but it caused to much pain. He walked around the corner and saw the gang standing at their bikes, obviously waiting for him. He walked along the path his head down as the sun shone in his eyes. He heard shoes walking down the path towards him and looked up to find Marian walking towards him. He sighed. This really wasn't what he needed or wanted at the moment. He just wasn't in the mood for another put me down fight about a mistake he made and would now die, if it meant he could change it.

'Robin-' Marian began to speak as she reached him, but he cut her off.

'Yes Marian, I am an ass, I should never have left, I am a right loser, and you hate me...Can I go now' Robin snapped as he rolled off the list that he had already heard from her.

Marian stood in shock. Had she really made him feel like that? He was none of those things. She went to speak but realised she had nothing to say.

'Good.' Robin spat as he walked by her and over to the gang.

'Oi what are you doing walking to school?' Allan asked confused as Robin approached them.

'My bike needs some work done to it.' Robin lied.

'You never said before.' Much stated.

'I'll come and take a look at it.' John said, who was the best out of them at fixing bikes.

'Thanks.' Robin said as they began walking to their form.

Marian watched as they walked away. It was too late. She had lost not only her friends. She had lost Robin. With one last sad look she walked off towards her form, which just happened to also be theirs. She walked into the class and her eyes locked with Robin's. He was sitting up the back like usual with the rest of the gang. Marian felt hope rush to her heart, only to be burned when he looked away, ignoring her. Marian sighed and sat next to Guy, who smiled delightedly at her. _This is going to be hard long day. _She thought sadly.

Robin and the boys all headed to their P.E changing rooms as Djaq headed to the girls. Marian saw Djaq walk in to the changers. She looked up and into Marian's eyes. But then shook her head and walked away to another part of the room. Marian groaned and banged her locker door shut.

Robin pulled his off and began to pull his white T-shirt over his head. He winced and gasped as it sent pulsating and sharp pains through his body. Will saw Robin's bruised back and frowned. But now was not the time to ask. So he remained quiet, but making a mental note to keep an eye on him though out the lesson. Once they were all ready they all made their way out to the large astroturf.

Marian was standing with Sarah and Kelly, two of the girls that hung around with Vaisey's lot. Robin and the others made their way over to Djaq as she saw them and began making her way over to them. Will smiled when they reached her. Djaq blushed and stood next to him.

Robin looked over at Marian. She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wished they could be at least friends again. He would have to find her later when Gisbourne or Vaisey weren't around and apologise to her for snapping at her earlier.

'Right gather around.' The teacher called and they all made their way over to them.

'Right we're playing some football today. So I am going to put you into teams.' He explained standing and putting them in their teams.

Robin groaned as he walked over to the rest of the gang, who were in his team plus some other guys. Why did it have to be football. He loved the sport, it was his favourite to play, and in any other case he would be moaning if it wasn't football they were playing. But the fact that he could hardly breath without pain, or bend or turn or even move in the slightest with shoot pains shooting through his body, made him want to take the football and ram it up someone's ass. Marian walked over to Robin and the others as she had been put in their team. She walked over and stood in place as they all spread out.

The teacher kicked the ball out into the pitch and all the teams ran for it. Robin got it first just before Guy, which made his sneer. Robin began ran with the ball up to the net. Allan and Will covered him, as John and Much ran a head blocking opposite players. Djaq and Marian jogged behind him, in case someone managed to get the ball from him. It was a great structure, and they had made it together before Robin left, when they played at the football matches for the school. It was unbreakable. Robin ran up and pelted the ball into the back of the net. The gang all cheered and ran up and tackled and hugged him as they cheered. All apart from Marian, who stood back and watched, with jealousy and envy. She wished she had the right to do that still.

Robin winced as they all grabbed him causing even more pain too shoot through him. Will noticed and lead Allan away back to position. The others then did the same. Robin looked up and saw Marian standing uncomfortably watching him. He walked up to her and gave her a small smile as he walked past back to position. Marian smiled and did the same.

The game continued with Robin's team scoring plenty of goals. Although, the other team had had their goals also. Robin was tiring now. The pain was becoming to much. The pain it caused him to breathe made him want to rip his lungs out. Once again he began patting the ball down the pitch with others following in their position. He was looking at the ball, praying his hardest for him to just keep the act up a little longer. He didn't even see Gisbourne coming as he watched the ball, and the tall dark haired man tackled him to the ground, causing a shout of pain to escape Robin's mouth. Marian ran after the football that was trying to escape as the gang ran over to Robin. Gisbourne smirked and got up off him and made his way back over to Vaisey.

'Robin are you OK?' Much called hysterically as he ran to his best friends side.

'I'm fine.' Robin winced as he tried to sit up.

Djaq placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. She frowned as she saw his arm and hand placed protectively over his ribs. She pulled his T-shirt up slowly and gasped in shock as she saw that not one part of his torso was not covered in any bruises. Most were large and dark and some had even caused the skin to burst, leaving small scabs on his chest.

'Robin...How did this happen?' Djaq asked as the rest of the gang starred in disbelief at the marks.

Robin sighed as he realised he had been caught.

'Is he OK?' Marian asked as she walked over to them, with the football in hand.

'Yeah. Fine.' Robin said pulling his T-shirt down quickly before she could see anything, and standing. Which once again caused him to wince.

'Right that's us done for today, you can change and then go for lunch..' The teacher called. 'Miss. Fitzwalter, the ball please.' Marian walked over to the teacher.

'This isn't the end of this' Djaq said to Robin as they began walking back to the changing rooms.

After a good twenty minutes of arguing the gang finally convinced Robin to let Djaq look at his chest. They found an empty unlocked classroom, where Robin sat on the top of one of the tables and took his shirt off. Djaq gasped when she saw the full extent of the bruises. They were everywhere. Covering his torso like some disease then around most of his back. She pressed down on his ribs which caused him to moan out in pain.

'Just as I thought. You have to go to hospital. You have broken at least one of your ribs.' Djaq stated as Robin began to put his shirt back on.

'How did this happen mate.' Allan asked.

'Gisboure and Vaisey.' Robin replied as he pulled the T-shirt over his head, with Djaq's help. Will couldn't help the feeling of jealously that shot through him.

'What!' Little John bellowed.

'They broke into my house last night and did this.' Robin sighed.

'Why?' Will asked confused.

Robin looked at them. He was going to tell them, but decided that this was not the place nor the time. 'I will tell you all tomorrow.'

'Right. I have called a taxi to take us all to the hospital.' Djaq said closing her mobile phone shut.

Robin groaned. 'I do not need a doctor.'

'Well that's a pity, because your going to go and see one.' Djaq smiled sarcastically and walked out of the class with them all following at the back.

Marian was free for the rest of the day and was going to head home. She was texting her dad to let him know, when she saw all the gang and Robin getting into a taxi. _Where are they going in a taxi? Their bikes are there. _She frowned and walked up to them.

'Hey, where you guys going.' She asked casually as Robin slowly sat down in the back and slid over for the others to climb in. Allan, went in after, then Much.

'The hospital.' Will answered as he too managed to squeeze in.

'Hospital? What for?' Marian asked as panic begin to rush through her body. Was someone hurt? Who was hurt?

Djaq closed the door back door that Will was next to. 'None of your business.' Djaq snapped. She really wasn't in the mood for Marian at the moment. Djaq went to sit in the front passenger seat, but Marian grabbed her arm and made her turn to face her.

'I have a right to know.' Marian said softly.

'Oh you do you.' Djaq argued. 'Did you have a right to know, when Robin came back and you treated him like shit and broke his heart? Did you have a right to know when you toyed with his emotions? Did you have a right to know when you threw your secret in his face!?' Djaq spat. Marian looked at her old friend in hurt and shock. She slowly let go of Djaq's arm. Djaq glared at Marian in disappointment and disgust, before turning and sitting in the taxi.

Marian watched sadly as the car drove off down the road. _She's right. I don;t have any right with them any more._ Marian wiped away the single lonely tear that streamed down her cheek, and began walking home again.

Robin had in fact three broken ribs. The nurse put a bandage around his torso, to hold them steady. He was too do little exercise, and no bike rising at all for at least three weeks. Like he was going to do that. He had also been prescribed two different pain killers, and a cream to rub on the bruises. Djaq had given him explicit instructions to go home and rest. Which was why he was laying on the couch with a can of stout, even though he wasn't suppose to have alcohol with painkiller, and watching the motocross. He laughed as the winner tripped walking up to the first place stand. He heard his door bell go and sighed. Djaq really was persistent he thought. He got up slowly but surely and walked over to the front door. Robin went to sigh and say he was fine, expecting it to be Djaq, but instead he found Marian.

'Marian.' Robin asked shocked. 'What are you doing here?'

'I think we need to talk.' Marian said shyly.

Robin looked at her. She was right, they did need to talk. He nodded his head and moved aside so she could enter. He was happy that the gang had come and cleaned the house now after the little break in. He would have hated Marian to see that. He motioned for her to sit on the couch and she did. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the mood was. Robin sat down on the couch next to her.

'I wanted to say sorry for the way I have acted lately. Its just when you came back all those feelings and memories came back.' Marian started as she looked down and played with her hands.

'Marian I left. It was hardly your fault.' Robin stated sadly.

'Yes but the way I treated you, when you did come back.' Marian stressed.

'Its in the past.' Robin said calmly as he took her hand in his.

'I really missed you Robin.' Marian smiled.

'I missed you to.' Robin smiled back.

Marian locked eyes with him and they starred at each other. They both smiled as they slowly began leaning in forward. Soon they could feel each others breath on their face. Robin's lips gently touched hers. Marian smiled into this kiss as she placed her hands at the back of his neck pulling him closer. Robin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer also as his tongue massaged hers. Marian began to push him back gently onto the couch and lean on him.

'Ahh!' Robin shouted breaking the kiss and sitting up clutching his abdomen.

'What, what's wrong!?' Marian asked worried.

'Nothing.' Robin stated in gasps as the pain still came.

Marian looked at his top and lifted it. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the bandages.

'What happened?' She asked looking into his sad eyes.

'Gisbourne and Vaisey, came to see me last night.' Robin stated.

'But Guy was with me last night.' Marian frowned looking at Robin.

'All night?' Robin spat as jealousy consumed him.

'No, not all night.' Marian said calmly.

'Well then it is possible for him to have come here you know.' Robin bit. He didn't mean to. It was just the pain and her questions were becoming to much.

'Why would he do this to you?' Marian asked inspecting the wound again.

'Because I came back.' Robin stated simply.

Marian just looked at him in utter confusion.

'I found out that Gisbourne and Vaisey are transporting drugs through their bikes. They told me to leave, and never come back, or else they would hurt you and the gang. I left, but now I am back, so this is my warning.' Robin explained.

'Robin do not be so stupid. I know Guy. He would never do drugs, or harm me or the gang.' Marian sighed as once again Robin tried to prove Guy as some sort of criminal. He hadn't changed at all.

'Marian I am not being stupid. I saw it with my own eyes.' Robin yelled.

'I have been with Guy for a while now, and there has been no evidence of it before.' Marian bit back. 'I can't believe that I came here to say sorry and try to get back with you. When here you are lying to my face.' She yelled in anger.

'I am not lying!.' Robin shouted as he stood, the anger, hurt and betrayal to much to conceal any more. 'But go on believe the drug dealing bastard. You can show yourself out.' He yelled as he walked out the living room and up the stairs.

Marian screeched in frustration as she heard Robin's bedroom door slamming shut, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the living room and headed for the front door. She opened and in the process hit a black bag causing it to fall over and some of the rubbish to collapse out and onto the floor. She moaned as she bent down and began picking up the rubbish and putting it back in the bag. Sadly, the next item she picked up shocked her. It was a silver photo frame, with small hearts going around the frame. The one that Robin had bought to put a picture of them in. _He had smashed it. _Marian thought to herself. It had been a picture of them before he left. When things were better and she was happy. It seemed such a distant memory now. An envious memory. Of a time they had, but could not get back.

She stood with the broken frame and turned to look at his bedroom door. _Well. I guess this is goodbye Robin. _Marian said mentally, as she put the frame on top of the rubbish bag and walked out. The frame was in the rubbish, just like their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

SUAD 11

Robin was furious as he walked to school the next day. How could Marian not believe him. It was Gisbourne for crying out loud. He was hardly the Nottingham High do gooder. He marched his way down the road towards the school building. Each of his steps releasing the anger he had been consuming all night. He had been up the whole night thinking about where it had gone wrong. One minute they had been sorry and kissing. The next, they were once again going in opposite directions. Perhaps they were just not meant to be. Robin thought sadly.

Marian curled her hair and walked out the door. She had also been thinking about last nights antics. She didn't know why she had defended Gisbourne yet again. But she just couldn't see him doing something like that. However, by defending him, she had lost Robin. She thought sadly. But why did she care? He had destroyed their picture. Put it in the trash, like it meant nothing.

Marian pulled her bag up on her shoulder as she was walking to form. She looked through the books she had in her arms, making sure that she had the right books with her for her first lesson. She bumped into someone and the books fell to the floor. She leaned down to pick them up as did the person she had walked into.

'Thanks.' Marian said looking to the person, who also picking her books up. Her heart froze when she looked into the eyes of none other than Robin. He looked at her a smiled sadly, as they both stood up and looked at each other. Unsure of what to do. None of them knew what to say. Nor how to act or if they were to do anything at all. They fidgeted with their bags, jackets, books, anything that they had in their hands.

'Marian.' Robin said registering her.

'Robin.' Marian replied.

'How are you today?' Robin asked deciding that being nice would be the sensible option.

'Fine. You?' Marian answered wishing to be anywhere else bar here, with him.

Robin nodded and then walked by her and headed over to the others. He noticed Djaq watching and knew there would be some questions to answer later. Marian sighed relieved as Robin walked away, and continued on her way.

'Hey how are you feeling today?' Djaq asked as soon as Robin reached the gang. Her medical brain taking over her body.

'Yes.' Robin sighed as he laughed at his friend.

'Well we better get a move on to class.' Will said as they all began making their way to class.

Marian sat in form again thinking about this messy situation with Robin. She of all people knew what Guy's was like. What he's capable of. Maybe he was capable of drugs. Especially with Vaisey controlling his every move and motivation. Perhaps she should have told Robin the whole truth about the accident. But she had been worried about what his reaction would be. He had just come back and the last thing she wanted was for him to be sent to prison for killing Guy.

Robin was sitting in maths bored out of his mind. Allan was sitting next to him chatting up some random girl, who seemed more than pleased with his attention. He had to show Vaisey and Gisbourne for what they really were. And prove to Marian that he was not a liar. But then again, if she wanted to believe Gisbourne over him. Then maybe they were meant for each other. The bell sounded through the class room. Allan nudged Robin seeing he was in a day dream and they made their way to class.

Marian walked in and sighed as she saw Robin sit down next to Allan. She turned and moved to the other side of the classroom and sat next to Lucy. One of the girls that hung around with Guys lot. Noise filled the classroom as more people entered, talking and began getting their books out. The teacher walked in and everyone instantly fell silent. Mr. Paterson, was not a teacher that you could be cheeky to. He would send you to the head master for so much as looking at him wrongly.

'Right class. Today we are going to work on your imaginative writing.' Mr. Paterson announced as he put his old torn leather brief case on his desk. 'Therefore, for the next twenty minutes.' He continued with a quick glance to the clock. 'You will write a poem. And you will read it out to the class.'

The entire the class all groaned together, and their were a collective "Oh my God's" from some other students. Marian sighed and opened her jotter. _May as well get this over with._

'A poem? What the hell can I write for a poem.' Allan asked shocked, as he turned to Robin.

'How about how all you can think of is her eyes, and they take your breath away.' Robin mocked as he put his hand to his heart.

Allan scoffed. 'Sound's more like you mate.'

Robin frowned and nudged Allan, but then he turned to his jotter and began thinking about what he was going to write about. He could try and write one that could be about bikes. But that's a bit lame.

Marian groaned as she patted her pencil against her page. She couldn't think of anything. She turned to her right and looked at Robin. She watched as he clicked his pen, in and out constantly. He was thinking. She loved his face when he was thinking. It looked so peaceful, and calm, and his eyes looked so innocent. But when Robin was thinking. It usually resulted in something bad. Marian turned back to her paper and sighed as she began writing. For once letting her heart spell the words instead of her mind.

Robin turned and looked at Marian. She was writing the poem down in her jotter. Lucky her he thought. She was always good at this sort of thing. Ideas and words came to her so easily. Where he would have to sit for an hour with a thesaurus. He heard Allan snigger and turned to find also writing in his jotter. God knows what he's writing Robin thought. He turned his attention back to Marian. He gazed dreamily as her soft brown curls glided off her shoulder and landed by her breasts. She reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Robin watched as her hand and the pencil became one and glided across the paper. He wished for nothing more than to be that pencil right now. But then she would probably ram him into a sharpener and shave him until there was not even a splint left.

Guy glared from the back of the class room as he watched Robin eye his girl. He had been starring at her for at least ten minutes now. Well Robin had had his chance. And he had left. Left Marian. Left everything. Fair enough most of that was his doing. But he could give Marian everything she wanted. He could make her dreams come true. All Robin could do was burn them. Marian was his now and nothing was going to change that.

'Right your twenty minutes are up.' Mr.Paterson announced, waking half the class up. 'Who wants to go first?' He asked looking around the class through his large and out of fashion glasses. 'No one. Fine then I'll pick someone.' He gazed around the class wondering which one to pick for his prey. 'Marian. Why don't you start us off.' He smiled.

Marian's head shot up at the sound of her name. She had never been a person to be nervous. But right now her whole body shook. _Oh god why me? _She asked.

'Come up to the front.' Mr. Paterson said pointing to the floor with his arm.

Marian groaned and rolled her eyes as she took her jotter and made her way to the front. She could feel the entire class's eyes on her. Burning into her back as she made her way to the front. She got to the front of the blackboard and turned to face the class. But then decided that it was better to keep her eyes on her jotter and not the thirty five people looking at her. She coughed the lump out of her throat and began.

_I gave you my heart._

_I gave you my life._

_But that just wasn't enough for you._

_You wanted more than I could give._

_I thought that I would be something that you missed..._

_...But now I realise...you needed more than this. _

Marian closed her jotter and quickly made her way back to her seat. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the class. Especially one certain boy.

'Very good Miss. Fitzwalter...Robin your next.' Mr. Paterson said.

Robin sighed as he looked away from Marian and stood and dragged his jotter off the table. He walked to Marian's previous spot, and he wished that she were still here. He took a deep breath and began reading the poem aloud.

_She sees me and shakes her head._

_She sometimes wishes me dead._

_But I need her more than she'll ever know._

_How come she just can't see._

_She's the only girl...woman for me._

Robin looked at Marian sadly but she quickly looked away. Too embarrassed by her own poem. Robin walked back to his seat and threw himself in the chair. So much for imaginative writing.

Guy stood without being asked and walked to the front of the class. The teacher looked at him confused, but just shrugged his shoulders and let the abrupt man continue. Guy flicked open his book in a some what posh manner, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Robin and he smirked.

_My heart burns for her._

_Her face makes mine smile._

_But he's there._

_And will always be in the way._

_No matter what I do or say._

_But he will never get his way. _

Guy closed his jotter and trotted his way back to the desk. Robin and Marian listened to his poem and stole glances at each other, but never at the same time. They both knew what he was talking about, and more importantly who.

Robin knew that he was being warned. That Gisbourne was silently telling him to stay away from Marian. What a nerve. He had no right to tell him who he could and could not speak to. Especially when it concerned Marian.

Marian also knew what Guy was doing. He was telling Robin to stay away. Not to come near her, or speak to her. But what worried her the most was that Robin would not listen.

'Allan.' The teacher called the ignorant boy up to say his poem. Robin turned and looked at him. Allan stood and winked cockily to Robin before making his way up to the front of the class. He cleared his throat and smirked as he began.

_The girls all look at me/_

_Yes they know I am here._

_But when I look in their eyes. Allan looked at Robin and nodded, making Robin shake his head._

_It's plain to see._

_They would rather have me down there. _

Allan smirked as the class erupted in laughter. Mr. Paterson jumped from his seat and ushered Allan out of the class by his ear. Marian felt tears of laughter poor down her cheeks as she wiped them away. She turned and locked eyes with Robin who was also laughing. They gazed at each other longingly. Before Marian looked away painfully.

Thankfully the day had finished and everyone began heading home. The guys offered Robin a backy home, but he wanted to walk. He saw Marian up a head and ran, painfully clutching his ribs to catch up.

'Marian.' Robin called.

Marian heard her name and turned to see Robin jogging up to her.

'Robin.' She said surprised as she looked around making sure Guy wasn't anywhere.

'Marian I have to talk to you.' Robin said out of breath.

'What about?' Marian asked, still gazing around her surroundings.

'Well...eh.' He no longer had the courage to look at her never mind speak.

'Robin I am in a hurry.' Marian protested and turned to leave.

'Meeting Gisbourne.' Robin spat. Here he was trying to speak to her and tell her that he loved her, when all she waned to do was run off with Gisbourne.

'Robin-' Marian started but was cut off.

'Tell me do you bed him also?' Robin asked in anger. Petrified at the answer.

Marian felt her blood boil. What did he think she was, a slut? Some random whore? Well she knew just how to break his heart.

'Well you know me Robin. I´m a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine.' Marian turned around and waved her arms in his face.

The words hit Robin like bullets. Each one ripping him open and bleeding him to death. He looked at her sadly.

'Your not the woman I thought you were.' Robin said disappointingly before turning and walking off down the road.

Lucy walked up to Marian and noticed her watching Robin.

'Robin Locksley?' Lucy asked. 'You know him well?'

Marian starred after the man, she had once called friend. The man she had once loved. But he wasn't that man any more.

'No. No I don't know him at all.'


	12. Chapter 12

SUAD 12

Marian walked down the street as she pulled her coat closer to her body, trying to keep in the warmth. When she and Robin were together he would wrap his arm around her and pull her close and keep her warm. She missed those times. But no she couldn't think about Robin. Especially not now. She jogged up the stone steps. The echoing of her heels as she walked through the empty hall ways. She hated these apartments. They were always clean and tidy, but for some strange reason, they always seem ghostly in a way. They were always abandoned and the people that you ever did meet here, were always strange. They would avoid eye contact and run past you, as if your carried some infectious disease. Finally she reached the door. She didn't know what to do now that she was here. She stood and stared at the door. As though it would give her some sort of x-ray vision. She looked at the silver name plate on it. It had sharp harsh edges likes its owner. Guarded by a protective glass shield. She slowly raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard muffled voices coming from inside. Marian frowned and leaned her ear softly on the door. She could barely hear what they were saying. But then the voices got louder.

'We gave Locksley our warning. If he doesn't leave town within the next week, then we will simply have to...upgrade it.' Marian made out the voice of Vaisey.

'I don't think he will leave. That was quite a beating we gave him last time, and he didn't even seem to care about it.' Guy explained.

'Well then. Perhaps we should make sure he got the idea.' Vaisey added. 'But come on we better go or else we will be late.'

Marian stood back in shock from the door. She starred at it for a few moments before turning and running up the next flight of stairs as the door handle began to turn. Robin had been telling the truth. Why hadn't she believed him? She couldn't even think of a reason now. What a stupid girl she was. She heard them exit the apartment and start walking out of the building. Marian slowly made her way down the stairs, taking extra precaution that they do not see her. She reached the street and saw them walking off in the direction of the docks. She followed slowly behind them. She had to know what they were up to.

They reached the docks. Marian held back and hid behind a large storage container. She was close enough to hear, but not close enough to be seen. She watched as Guy and Vaisey walked up to two other men. They were tall and had lots of piercings and tattoo's. One was bald and had a dragon or a snake all over his head.

'Are the dugs in the bikes ready to be shipped?' Vaisey asked as he picked his finger nails.

'Yes.' The bald man replied.

'Gisbourne, check them. These fools have already made one mistake.' Vaisey ordered. Guy groaned and rolled his eyes as he walked into one of the large containers. He soon reappeared.

'Yes, they are all fine. Now can we go and see Locksley?' Guy sneered.

'Hmm, yes. I need some enlightenment.' Vaisey said as they turned and walked away.

Marian's heart raced. She had to get to Robin. She turned and ran as fast as he legs could carry her in the direction of his house. Her legs ached and her chest felt tight and sore, but she had to get to him. She had to get there before Guy and Vaisey did.

Finally she made it into his street. She charged for his house, and was relieved when she saw no sign of Guy or Vaisey any where. She barged up to the front door and pounded on it with all her might.

Robin frowned from the kitchen to the sudden hurricane of banging on his front door. He got up and walked to the door, ready to kill who ever kept pounding on the the door. He threw it open and to his surprise he found Marian.

'Marian not now.' Robin sighed.

However, Marian took no notice at his request and barged in. It was then that Robin realised she was out of breath and frantic.

'Marian are you OK?' Robin asked closing the door and turning to face her.

'Robin.' Marian said tears coming to her eyes. 'I am so sorry. I didn't believe you when I should have. How could I not believe you.' Marian said.

Robin stood completely shocked and confused. Only the morning she had practically admitted to being with Gisbourne. Now she was here saying sorry.

'Marian what are you talking about?'

'I heard Vaisey and Guy talking, they told me about how they beat you up.' Marian sobbed as a tear slid down her cheek. 'I followed them to the drugs. You were telling the truth and I threw it back in your face.' Marian fell to the floor crying.

Robin was at her side in an instant and holding her in his arms.

'Shh, its OK.' Robin calmed her.

'How can you ever forgive me. You trusted me and I turned you away.' Marian continued to sob.

'I already have forgiven you.' Robin laughed as he hugged her close.

'Robin. I love you and I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than me.'

'I love you to. And until Jessica Alba knocks my door, you'll have to do.' Robin answered and Marian laughed and playfully hit him in the chest.

Robin smiled and wiped some of her hair that was sticking to her tear stained cheeks away from her face. He reached down and slowly and gently locked their lips. Marian sighed into the kiss and pulled him by the neck into a more passionate one.

Robin wrapped his arms around her tighter, and smiled into the kiss. He had missed this. He had missed her, more than he had ever known.

Marian felt her her heart come back to life. It had been dead since he had left, but now she was alive again. Her soul had been returned to her. Her other half and been given back to her. Marian would have stayed locked in that kiss all night, but a sound made fear quake through her body. She pulled quickly back from Robin. And listened carefully praying that she had only imagined the noise.

Robin looked at her frowning. Petrified that she was going to run away again. That he was going to lose her.

'Marian?' He asked tightening his grip on her to stop her from running. He wasn't going to lose her again.

'I forgot!' Marian wept panic rumbling through her voice.

'Forgot what?' Robin laughed.

'Guy and Vaisey they were coming back to warn you again.' Marian explained. 'I heard their bikes.'

Robin listened. She was right. He could hear bikes pull up outside. God knows what Gisbourne would do if he found Marian here. Robin stood taking Marian with him. He looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere safe for her. He then saw it. Robin took her hand and walked her over to the cupboard.

'Robin? What are you doing?' Marian asked quickly. He had to get out of here. They can't hurt him. She can't lose him. She loves him.

'I love you.' Robin said pulling her quickly into a passionate kiss and then putting her in the cupboard and locked it.

'Robin! Please Robin let me out. I don't want you to get hurt.' Marian yelled crying through the door, while banging it.

'Marian please be quiet.' Robin begged. Her pleas were enough to break his heart.

Before she even had time to respond she heard the front door be kicked in. Her heart erupted against her throat. She couldn't protect Robin, because once again, he had protected her. She would do anything to be out there and give Guy a piece of her mind. She pressed her ear to the door as she heard voices.

'Ahh Robbie.' Vaisey said walking in after Gisbourne.

'Paying me another delightful visit again, I see.' Robin said standing crossing his arms.

'Actually no this is more for my enlightenment.' Vaisey smiled.

'Ah I see. You come to me for entertainment when EastEnders isn't on.' Robin mocked.

'Well I think I am the one that will have the _punch _line at the end of this.' Vaisey nodded his head towards Gisbourne who smirked and walked forward.

'Round two. Where's your other lackey's this time?' Robin asked.

'Here.' Gisbourne answered as he pulled a baseball bat out from behind him. Robin almost gulped. He wished now more than anything that he had hid Marian upstairs. She was going to be able to hear everything from the cupboard.

Before Robin could think or register the situation he felt a gash of pain in his stomach and then his face smash against the floor. He looked up blearily to see Gisbourne smirking at him, holding the bat out ready to strike again. Robin closed his eyes and waited as he felt excruciating bashes one after the other hit his body. It felt broken. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb, and the only comfort he had was knowing that Marian was safe.

Marian silently wept as she heard Robin being thrown around the room like some rag doll. Her body shaked as she heard bones break. She could not even imagine the pain that he was experiencing at this moment, and all she wanted to do was break the door down and rush to his side. She almost screamed as the cupboard door banged as Gisbourne threw Robin's battered body against it. The fright made Marian move back, where she tripped over shoes on the floor and fell with a thud to her bottom.

Robin heard Marina fall and banged the door with his back to disguise the noise. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as she was safe. She had to be kept safe.

'Part two Robin.' Gisbourne sneered as he swapped his base ball bat for a golf club. Now Robin did gulp. He didn't think his body could take any more, and now he was going to beat his with steel. He cried out in pain as Gisbourne violently struck his body.

'Right enough Gisbourne. I am tired now.' Vaisey said as he turned and walked out. Gisbourne kicked Robin swiftly in the stomach and then walked out. Robin collapsed against the cupboard doo.

Marian called Robin once she heard them leave. But there was no answer. She was petrified. What had they done? Was he OK? Was he alive?. Marian called again and gently banged the door knowing he was laying against it.

Robin moaned in pain as he turned and slowly with little energy he had turned the key. Marian was put and by his side in a flash. Holding his blood covered body close as she wept. Robin breathed in her scent, knowing that now he was safe, in her arms.

Marian stayed the night at Robin's. He had refused to go to the hospital so she had cleaned up all his cuts and bruises. Most of them had not been as bad as the appeared. He had some _very _nasty bruises covering his stomach and, arms and back. She winced as he gasped when he pulled his T-shirt over his head causing the bruises to move and pain once again to merge with his body. He had been stubborn as usual and moaned like a toddler when she had come out with some anti-sceptic lotion to help clean the wounds. He was looking a lot better now, though. To begin with he didn't even have enough strength to stand up himself.

Marian watched him as he lay in bed asleep. She had also replaced the bandages on his torso. To which she took great delight in. Seeing him topless was the only thing that night that made her heart jump, well that and the kiss. The moon light shined on his face, and illuminated him. She was worried. To say the least. What would Guy do. If they came out in the open as a couple Guy would surely go berserk. The last thing she wanted was for Robin to get hurt again. Another beating like this would surely kill him. And life without Robin, was not a life worth living. Marian heard the pillows and sheets rumble and looked up to see Robin wiping his tired eyes.

'Marian?' He asked tiredly.

'Yeah baby I'm here.' Marian said as she got up and sat on the bed next to him.

Robin looked her up and down and realised that she still had her jeans and top on. He turned and checked the clock on his bed side table. It read two thirty. He began to slowly and painfully get up out of bed. Marian helped him, wondering what he was getting up for.

Robin walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a white T-shirt and an old pair of boxer shorts. He tossed them to Marian, who was watching from her sitting position on the bed.

'Get changed and come to bed.' Robin stated sleepily as he walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in.

Marian smirked and walked around to the bottom of the bed and faced Robin who was sitting up, with his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed. Marian lifted her top off up over her head. Robin still had not opened his eyes. She threw the top which lightly hit him on the face. He opened his eyes frowning at what had hit him. Then he realised Marian standing at the bottom of the bed, with nothing but her bra covering her torso. His mouth almost hit the floor. She was gorgeous and she was his. Marian smirked when she saw his face. She slowly slid her hands down her body and unbutton her jeans. She smoothly and seductively pushed them down and slipped them onto the floor. Robin gulped. He wanted her so badly. He thought for one second if his body wouldn't hurt so much to jump for her, then he would already have her in his arms.

Marian smiled seductively as she crawled her way up the bed towards him. Robin gave her a cocky smile and tried to reach for her but she was to far away. Marian giggled and continued moving up the bed until she was next to him. She leaned half on the bed half on his but holding up her own weight so not to put pressure on his bruised torso.

Robin smirked and pulled her closer for a kiss. It started off gentle and soft but soon turned into a passionate kiss. They had been apart to long. Their passions needed each other. They needed each other.

'Right.' Marian said breaking the kiss and hoping over Robin and walking over to the shorts and T-shirt he had given her. Marian laughed when she turned and saw Robin's face. He looked like a toddler that had had his candy taken from him. She started to put the clothes on.

But Robin was not having that. He lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist pulling her onto the bed and pinning her under him. He let out a groan of pain and looked to Marian, who was smiling underneath him.

'You see what you made me do?' Robin pouted.

'Shouldn't be so horny then.' Marian laughed.

'Kiss it better.' Robin teased.

Marian laughed as she sat up and gently kissed every bruise over his broken torso.

Robin pulled her face up to look at his and slowly lowered his head and captured her lips once more. Marian broke away and lay down on the pillows.

'No running away this time?' Robin asked softly.

Marian smiled and shook her head, and pulled him in gently.

'And no throwing hair brushes at me tomorrow morning?' Robin laughed as he kissed her.

'Hmm. Can't guarantee that.' Marian laughed as she pulled him into another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

SUAD 14

Marian had spent the night at Robin's again. It felt so right for them to be together. If only they could be together for everyone to see. Marian had told Djaq that they were together, who was glad that they had finally gotten together. The next day they walked to school. Marian wondered what to do about Guy. He would not give up so easily. He would continue to pursue her, and she knew that there was only so much that Robin would take. He would not stand by for long and watch another an frolic his girlfriend. And she certainly didn't want him to take another beating.

'Hey there's the guys.' Robin said breaking her train of thought.

Marian smiled and walked up to where the gang were waiting for them.

'Oi you two. You walk slower than snails.' Allan called.

'Yeah well, you weren't saying that when I bet you at racing in P.E the other day.' Robin mocked.

Allan's smile dropped and he mumbled something that no one managed to make out.

'Well how are you to?' Djaq whispered to Marian.

'Brilliant. I am so happy.' Marian smiled. 'And yourself?' She added indicating to Djaq. To which her friend went a lovely shade of red.

Marian, Robin and the gang made their way to the locker rooms to change for P.E. The gang didn't know about Robin's second beating and Marian was keeping a close eye on him. She hadn't wanted him to take part in the class, but he had refused to sit out saying that he was fine. Perhaps the work out she gave him last night had helped his wounds. Marian thought smirking.

'Robin be careful OK. Don't over do it.' Marian told him as they walked onto the astro-turf together.

'Relax Mango.' Robin winked.

Marian scowled. Robin had always called Marian that when they were kids, knowing that she hated it and that it would get a rise out of her. But now when he called her it. It was more like a cute pet name for her. But she would kill anyone else if they call her that.

Surprisingly enough they were playing football yet again. And happily enough the gang were one team and Vaisey and Gisbourne were the others. Marian and Robin looked at each other and smirked. They were so taking these idiots down. Marian watched Robin jog about the pitch. She was worried. She knew he was in pain, but he would never admit it.

'Marian? Are you OK?' Djaq asked who was stretching next to her.

'Do me a favour. Keep an eye on Robin for me.' Marian asked. Djaq looked at her puzzled.

'All explain later.' Marian said before running off into the middle of the pitch to the others.

Soon they were playing. Marian kept one eye on Robin at all times as they ran up and down the pitch. She also watched Guy, who smirked evilly at Robin. She remembered the last time Robin had been beaten by Guy. He had know that he was weak, and had tackled him. Well it's pay back time.

Robin began running up to the net. He had the ball under control and everyone followed him in their positions like usual. Marian saw Guy running to try and take Robin down. She smirked this time and tackled Guy to the floor before he could even reach Robin.

'No one takes my baby down.' Marian smirked and walked off.

Guy lay in the floor winded and absolutely shocked. Had Marian just floored him?

'Move your lazy back side Guy.' Vaisey yelled from the other end of the pitch. 'Encase you hadn't noticed when you were sun bathing! Locksley scored a goal!' He yelled again.

Guy groaned and got up and walked to his end of the pitch still completely confused.

Marian walked over to Robin who winked at her.

'Nice work Mango.'

'I accidentally told him about us...well at least I called you my baby.' Marian winced at her mistake.

'Well in that case.' Robin smirked pulling her by the waist in close for a kiss.  
Marian smirked and kissed Robin, as the others watched on in confusion.

'Oi. When did that happen?' Allan asked Will, who just shrugged. Djaq just smiled happily at them, and wished that she to could be with the one she liked. She looked at Will sadly as he played about with the ball and Allan.

Gisbourne watched in anger from the other side of the pitch as Marian and Robin locked lips. Marian was his. He thought that he had made that clear to Robin. But looks like those beatings weren't enough. She was not going to be taken from him so easily. He growled as they all headed back to the locker rooms.

Marian and Robin sat with each other in every class they had together. And when Robin wasn't there Marian sat with Djaq. She avoided Gisbourne at all costs. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck next to him for an hour. Guy had hurt the one man she loved. Threatened him. Had even made him leave her for two years. And was even the reason their baby had died. She would have to tell Robin the whole truth about the accident now. She was not going to keep anything from him any more.

'Robin.' She whispered turning to look at him.

Robin turned and looked at her.

'We have to talk. Not now, but it's important.' Marian stated.

Robin frowned but then nodded. 'Tonight.' He whispered and Marian nodded.

Marian played with her hands as she sat on Robin's couch later that night. She was waiting for him to come back with drinks for them. How was she going to tell him. He would hate her after this. Unfortunately he returned to the living room all to soon for her liking.

'What is it you wanted to talk about?' Robin asked putting the glasses of juice on the table.

'Well erm... There is something I have to tell you about the accident.' Marian stated.

'Right...' Robin said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this.

'Robin. The night of the accident. I...He...I got my drink spiked...By Guy.' Marian stuttered.

'What!' Robin yelled. He could feel the rage build up in him, and wanted nothing more than to find Gisbourne and tear him to pieces.

'Robin wait...there's more.' Marian sniffed as tears came to her eyes.

Robin turned to face Marian. What could possibly be worse.

'I lied.' Marian sobbed. 'Jamie...Jamie is alive.'

'Who's Jamie?' Robin asked clearly confused.

'Our son.' Marian whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

SUAD 15

He didn't know how to react. He felt anger, hurt, pain and betrayal from Marian. Yet at the same time he felt happiness, excitement, longing and relief. His son was alive. Somewhere on this world he had a son. He sat in silence looking into the swirling liquid of his glass. He felt numb, paralysed.

'Why did you tell me he was dead?' Robin asked quietly his voice full of hurt.

Marian's heart sank at his tone. 'Because he died for me that night.' Marian started to explain as tears ran down her cheeks. 'That night my father found out about the baby. He made me either abort it or give it up...I lost my baby that night. And it was all that I had left of the one man I loved.' Marian sobbed.

Robin did not look at her. He knew as soon as he did he would be lost. Lost in those ocean eyes that captivated him like a doomed ship.

'You could have trusted me enough to tell me the truth.' Robin stated sadly.

'I couldn't. I hated you when you came back. I wanted to hurt you like you had done me. You had left me when I needed you more than I have ever needed anyone. And you weren't there for me. You weren't there for our son.' Marian continued to weep.

Robin clasped his eyes closed as he truthful words sliced him like a daggered shard of ice. He had let her down. He had let his son down. He had let them both down. But he was going to change that.

'Robin I do not know how you must be feeling at this moment. But I am asking you...begging you to forgive me.' Marian said taking his hand in her own.

'Where is he?' Was all Robin asked.

Marian looked down. She knew this question was coming. 'My father owns two houses. He stays there with a maid.' Marian stated.

'So all this time you could have been with him but you left him with a maid.' Robin bit.

'My father would not allow me to.' Marian protested.

'Your father would not let you dress and leathers and ride, but that hasn't stopped you.'

Marian looked away sadly. He was right. She had failed her son. She had walked away from him.

'How does Djaq and everyone else not know?' Robin asked as her pregnant belly dawned on him. She would not be able to hide that.

'My father took me away for seven month holiday to recover from my loss.' Marian said dramatically.

'What are we going to do now?' Robin asked quietly.

'What do you want to do?' Marian asked.

'I want my son. I want him here, home where he should have been long ago. I want to raise him Marian.' Robin stated. 'With you.'

'I want that to.' Marian sobbed happily as she pulled Robin into a deep kiss.

'We will have to sort something's out, but then we will go and get our son.' Robin nodded and kissed her again.

Marian nodded and kissed him back. She got up from the couch and headed for the toilet to clean herself up. She stopped at the door and turned back to Robin.

'Robin.' She said. Robin turned and looked at her. 'Thank you for making everything right.' Marian smiled.

Robin smiled in return and she headed to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

SUAD 16

Marian took a deep breath as she braced herself and walked into her house. Her Robin had spoke almost all night about bringing Jamie back into their lives. However, now. It was time to tell her father of the news. She knew he would be upset. Angry and Disappointed. But in the end, he was their son and they were going to raise him together. Marian walked into the living room to see her father reading the news paper on the couch.

'Father.' Marian said bringing her to his attention.

Edward looked from the paper to his daughter and smiled. 'Marian.'

'Father I have something to tell you.' Marian said slowly.

Edward put the paper down as fear shaked through his body. The last time she had looked at him like that was the night she had told him she was pregnant.

'What is it?' Edward asked suspiciously.

'I have told Robin the truth about Jamie...We are going to bring him home father. And raise him as he should have been a long time ago.' Marian answered proudly.

'Marian you cannot. Choosing to have a child at your age will ruin your life.' Her father protested standing to his feet.

'Father I am not choosing to have a child. I already have one.' Marian stated as she walked upstairs to get documents about Jamie that she needed. Her father following.

'Marian I did what was best for you. You are not old enough to care for a child.' Edward continued to object.

'You did what was best for me father. Your child...But now I have to do what is best for _my _child.' Marian said turning and looking at her father before continuing into her room. Again Edward followed.

'Marian please consider what you are doing. You may be destroying Jamie's life.'

'Father all I can do is try. And if in the end he turns out to hate me, then he'll hate me. But at least I can say I tried.' Marian replied.

'What about Robin? Do you think that he wants to be landed with a toddler at this stage in his life?' Edward asked.

'Actually it was him that made me see sense. He wants to raise his son.' Marian stated as she reached under her bed to get something.

'Marian I am begging you to leave him where he is.' Edward pleaded.

'You know what dad.' Marian said turning to face him as she held a brown wooden box in her hands. 'I am going to do this. And I thought I may have my fathers support, even if he liked the idea or not. But it doesn't matter. I am bringing my son home.' She finished as she walked past her father and out of the house.

Robin walked into the house after school. Marian had a free day. He wondered what she had gotten up to.

'Marian!' He called into the house. 'I'm home.' He laughed it was almost like they were married. She had been staying over at his for a few nights now, and he loved it. He loved waking to find her there. To hear her light breathing as she slept at his side. To fell her cuddle in closer to him in her sleep. He would often lay awake and watch her angelic face as she slept. He frowned when he realised she had not answered him.

'Marian! You home?' Robin shouted into the house once more. But again there was no answer. _She must be out. _He thought to himself.

Marian walked in with the wooden box and kicked the door closed with her foot. She heard the TV and walked into the living room to see Robin lounging on the sofa.

'Hey. Where have you been?' Robin said turning and looking at her.

'At home getting this.' Marian smiled indicating to the box as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

'What is it?' Robin asked sitting up and starring at it.

'When Jamie was born. My father let me keep things to remind me of him.' Marian stated opening the lid. Robin peered inside seeing pictures, small books and other objects.

'This is a picture of him as a baby' Marian said as she held out a picture of a small new born baby.

Robin smiled and took it from her and studied it. He was beautiful, like his mother.

'This is his hospital book and card.' Marian told Robin as she sat the book and card on his lap.

Robin lifted them and read over it.

_Jamie Fitzwalter Locksley_

_Born : 20th August 2006_

_weigh: 7 lbs _

_Natural Birth._

Robin smiled and put the items on the table. He turned back to Marian to see what else she had. She lifted a white piece of card framed in glass. She handed it to Robin who looked at it to find it was prints of his hands and feet. They were so small compared to his own large ones. Robin looked into the box and frowned as he picked up a large shard of glass.

'What's this?' He asked frowning at it.

'Its a shard of glass from the bike. The one that stabbed me in the stomach. I don't know why I kept it to be honest.' Marian admitted sadly.

'Hey I was thinking.' Robin said placing the glass back in the box and turning to the conversation to a more happier topic.

'When Jamie comes back. He will need somewhere to stay. So why don't we decorate the spare room.' Robin suggested.

Marian eyes lit up at the idea. 'Robin I think that's great idea. When can we start?' She asked excitedly.

Robin laughed. 'Why not tomorrow. Its Saturday. No school.' Robin shrugged.

They had gone and gotten a light blue paint and painted the spare room. They then began decorating it with things they thought he may like. They put toy cars on the shelves and football stickers on the wall. Marian smiled at her now blue covered clothes, courtesy of Robin, who was now rather blue himself. She turned laughing to him where he smirked at her. She knew what was on his mind. She screamed and laughed as he ran for her and grabbed her in a fireman's lift and carried her laughing into their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

SUAD

She breathed heavily as she tried to keep up with Djaq. They were out jogging on Sunday morning. Something they did weekly, but with all the drama and commotion lately Marian had stopped for the past few weeks, and her body was now suffering for it.

'We'll run to the North Bridge then back.' Djaq said turning to Marian.

'What!' Marian panted. 'That's half a days walk.'

'Come on Marian. Where's your sense of adventure' Djaq laughed.

'At home...In bed.' Marian explained.

Djaq smiled and turned to look back at Marian as she kept on walking. 'Is that what you call Robin these days.' She called back.

Marian's jaw dropped as she stopped running in shock. 'Why you.' She laughed as she began chasing after Djaq who ran away laughing.

'So Marian had the kid?' Allan asked confused as Robin told them about the revelation, while they were having a break from playing football.

'When did that happen?' Much asked shocked.

'It must have been when her dad sent her away to a camp thing for six months.' Will stated remembering how upset Djaq was about her best friend leaving for so long.

'So what's going to happen now?' Allan asked.

'Me and Marian are going to bring Jamie home.' Robin smiled.

'You'll make a great dad Robin.' Will said.

'I hope so.' Robin added as he starred into his bottle of juice.

Robin was sat on the couch watching the football when he heard the door open and close. Marian walked into the living room panting for breath as she threw herself down on the couch next to him.

'Good run?' Robin asked laughing.

'That girl is mad. She made me run all the way to the bridge and back.' Marian stated like someone had asked her to run the Marathon.

'Oh well your home now.' Robin smiled.

Marian smiled to. She loved that idea. That this house was both hers and Robin's. And soon to be Jamie's.

'So what did you do today?' Marian asked.

'Nothing met the lads. Played some footie and now I am watching it.' Robin smiled looking down at her.

'Right well I am going for a shower.' Marian smiled as she got up and walked past Robin to leave the room.

'Sure that's not too much work for you?' Robin asked looking at her. 'You know having to go up the stairs.'

'Shut it Locksley.' Marian smirked as she threw a pillow at him.

Robin laughed and caught it easily.

Marian walked out of the shower when her mobile rang. She smiled as she heard the voice on the other end.

Marian and Robin walked hand in hand into school the next morning. Robin kissed her cheek as he left her outside form and went in search of the lads.

'Marian.'

Marian shuddered as she heard the deep voice behind her.

'Guy.' Marian said.

'I thought we were friends.' Guy said looking at her hurt.

'So did I.'

'Then why are you with Locksley.' Guy sneered.

'Guy we were just friends. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot go out with.' Marian replied.

'I thought...that perhaps...after some time your feelings for me-'

'My feelings for you would what?' Marian asked raising an eyebrow. 'Grow? That I would fall hopelessly in love with you?'

'Yes.' Guy mumbled. 'You could learn to love me in time Marian.'

'Guy, there is not enough time in the world to make me fall in love with you.' Marian bit.

Guy looked hurt as he looked to the ground and then back up into her eyes. 'You could never love me?'

'I could never love a man, that would break into another man's house and beat him' Marian bit.

Guy looked at her in shock. How did she know? Had Robin told her? 'Marian do not believe what Locksley has told you. It is all lies.'

'You know something Guy. Robin did tell me. The _first _time you did it. And I didn't believe him, I took your side against the man I love. But the _second_ time. I was there. Robin hid me in the closet so you wouldn't find me.' Marian said with venom. 'I heard _everything_.' Marian glared at him. 'Now listen. You come near me or my family again.' She said walked forward and pinning him to the wall. 'I swear to god you'll pay.'

'No. I think that you are the one that will pay Marian.' Guy said pushing her away and walking down the corridor.

'Marian. What was that about?' Robin asked s he and the gang came down the opposite direction of the corridor. Well Robin first as he had ran from the top when he saw Gisbourne talking to Marian.

'I'll tell you later.' Marian said still glaring in the direction that Gisbourne had gone.

Walking home Marian told Robin what Gisbourne had said to her outside form. How they would pay for being together. Robin was furious to say the least. So Marian thought she would tell him some good news to brighten up his day.

'Robin. You know yesterday when I went in the shower?' Marian asked smiling.

'Yeah...' Robin responded not knowing what her being in the shower had to do with Gisbourne.

'Well I got a phone call when I came out from Lisa.'

'Who's Lisa?' Robin asked.

'Lisa is the woman who looks after Jamie. I wrote to her, and told her that we would be coming up this weekend to see him.' Marian smiled.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. 'We're going to go and see him?' He asked shocked. He was going to go and see his son. He was going to meet him. Suddenly his body was raked with nerves. He was going to meet his son. His son. They were going to meet.

'Robin OK?' Marian asked laughing at his expression.

'Yeah.' He said as he walked home.

Marian sat in Robin's arms that night. She loved this feeling. Knowing that this could happen. That there was no more awkwardness between them.

'We need to put Gisbourne away for good.' Robin said into the silence.

Marian nodded. After they had gotten home they had both decided that bringing Jamie home with Gisbournes threat was to much of a risk. They had to make sure Gisbourne was out of the picture before they brought Jamie home.

'We have to take pictures of some of the drugs.' Robin added.

Marian nodded again. 'We should go tonight. Guy and Vaisey are going to some party thing tonight so there would be no chance of them being there.' Marian stated sitting up and looking at Robin.

Robin thought for a minute. 'Good idea. But I want you to stay here.' Robin said standing from the couch.

'Robin I am coming with you. You can barely move on your own yet. You will need my help.' Marian said standing. And Robin knew that was a tone not to mess with.

Robin drove Marian to her house where she changed into her leathers and got her bike out.

Robin smirked when he saw her in those tight leather trousers. As she got on her bike she had never looked hotter. Marian smiled at him.

'Get those dirty thoughts out of your head Locksley.' Marian smirked.

Robin smirked and looked away.

'Come on. What you waiting for?' Marian said sarcastically as she revved her bike and sped off down the road, with Robin following her.

Marian lead the way to where the drugs had been. They both walked up to the large metal container, that lay along with some piles of bricks and things. The place looked like it had once been a building site for something. Robin groaned when they saw it had a large pad lock on it. Robin searched the floor which was covered in various metal tools. He found a crow bar and managed to burst the lock open. Marian and Robin walked into the containers slowly, which was dark so they left the door open to allow some light in. They both walked slowly up and down the many bikes that the container held.

Robin took the petrol cap off one, and put his hand in. He then pulled out a small clear packet with a white powder substance in it. Marian smiled and began taking lots of pictures. She took various pictures of the bikes also and the tools, as Robin continued to examine the bikes.

But then they both stopped and looked at each other in panic. They heard a bike. And by the sound of the exhaust, it was Guy. They both ran to the front and hid behind one of the bikes. Marian looked at Robin. He wasn't looking at her. He was listening for Gisbourne. But she could tell by his expression that he was worried. She tried to breath quietly but just found herself out of breath. Gisbourne walked in moaning and threw his leather gloves against a wall, causing Marian to jump when the leather whipped against the wall.

'Wait a minute. Who opened the door?' Gisbourne spoke aloud and Robin and Marian both turned to looked at each other. Gisbourne began walking through the rows of bikes.

'Who's in here!?' He shouted.

Robin signalled to Marian for them to make a run for it. She gulped. She would rather just stay here.

Marian ran as did Robin. Gisbourne turned sharply at the sound of footsteps, and saw two of them running out. He groaned and ran outside only to see them driving off. He knew one of the riders was Robin, he could plainly see, but he was shocked and hurt when he saw the long brunette curls of Marian on the other bike. She had truly betrayed him. Just like Vaisey said she would. She had chosen Robin. Now there was no forgiveness. No second chances.

Guy ran over to his bike and chased them both down the back roads that they had taken, but never being able to get close enough. They came to the bridge. It was always abandoned, which meant people often threw their junk and trash there. Marian and Robin slowed down. They knew that it was dangerous to go to fast here. But the fear of Gisbourne being right behind them worried Marian to death. She followed as Robin went slowly first, kicking things out of her way.

Gisbourne didn't slow down. He was in too much of a rage to risk losing them now. He was going to make them pay. No one made a fool of Guy Gisbourne. He grinned evilly as he sped up to catch them. However, he didn't realise the metal junk on the road. A part caught in his back tire causing the bike to flip and skid down the bridge on his side. There was a loud screeching noise as his bike scrapped against the concrete ground sending amber sparks everywhere. He skidded along to fast and hit Robin and Marian's bikes before they could get out of his way causing them to fall crashing to the ground. They both fell, but were dragged along by their bikes as their bodies were bashed harshly against the ground.

Robin used his legs to bring his bike to a stop. He gasped for breath as his torso burned. But then he heard a scream. A girls scream.

'MARIAN!' He shouted at the top of his voice, as he watched Gisbourne and Marian be dragged off the bridge and battered harshly into the water below.

'MARIAN!' Robin called again but he could not move. All he could hear was her death piercing scream.


	17. Chapter 17

SUAD

The rain bashed against the ground. The sky covered in dark angry clouds. A soft mist began to cover the many stones. Black ghosts made their way down the wet grassy hill. It was a gathering to say the least. They had lost someone they loved. Each of them had a different relationship with the person. Some were friends and more. Others were merely companions. They gathered all together for what may have been the first time to say goodbye to their lost companion. Heads were bowed and feelings were numb as the priest began reading from the bible.

No one spoke. They just listened. Each thinking of their own memories with the person that now lay in a wooden box, taken before their time. Taken from them in such a horrifying manor. A bike accident. They had lost control on the bridge and had been sent to their watery death.

Some wiped their cheeks with a handkerchief as tears fell upon their face. Black umbrellas decorated the cemetery as attenders took cover from the rain.

The priest finished and everyone raised their heads. They mentally said goodbye to the closed casket that now lay in the open grave. Each placing a red rose on the dark oak wooden lid as they turned and walked away.

One man waited until everyone had gone, before he walked up to the grave. He also held a red rose in his hand. He merely starred at the coffin as tears streamed down his cheeks. He threw the rose on the grave and he to turned and walked away with one thing on his mind. Revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

SUAD 18

Robin didn't know what to do. They were going to be a family. They were going to go and get their son, and raise him like they should have. And now that had all been taken away from him. He couldn't stop the tears that constantly ran from his eyes. He could not prevent the blame that sat burning away in his head. And he could never extinguish the burning pain that lay within his heart. He should never have left. He should have stayed. Then this would never have happened. Marian would never have gotten hurt resulting in her having to give up her baby. He would have been there to help her through the pregnancy. He would have been there to raise his child. But he had not been. He had been the cause of all this. He should have kept her safe, like he had promised. But once again he had failed her. He was sick of failing people. Especially her. He loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything. But now it was too late. She had been hurt because of his stupidity. He had thought about himself like usual. He didn't know how to be alone. To live without her. She had always been there. Every since they were kids. She scolded him and kept him on the straight and narrow. How would he live without her. Without her love and guidance. He needed her. He just never realised it before now. What would happen to Jamie? Would he still be able to raise him on his own? Could he do it alone? What if he failed Jamie to. His only son. His last link to Marian. What if he lost him to?

Robin lay his head down and closed his eyes as more tears fell.


	19. Chapter 19

SUAD

**Hey. Just wanted to say sorry for those two previous short chapters. Also at the detail that they contained. But this one should make you smile. And properly want to hunt me down and kill me. Also I want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Especially WarriorGirl4ever, MAR17ian, Candlyfloss and My-Little-Emmilette, and all the others.**

Robin awoke as an icy shudder raked his body. His eyes warily opened to see the small hand that he had held within his own for the last two days. She had not yet woken from her weak acomatic sleep. And Robin waited for her to do so patiently. Her face was pale, she almost mirrored a ghost. He listened to the noise of the many beeping machines that surrounded her bed. They were helping to keep her here in this world. Fighting to keep her here with him. He closed his eyes as he remembered like a new nightmare the faitful event that had happened but mere days ago.

After she had falled from the bridge, Robin had called an ambulance and the police screaming down the phone for help. He himself had then jumped from the bridge into the dark depths to which Marian had fallen prey to. He had dived countless times searching for her, the cold water charging against his body, sending icy pains throughout. Fear had eveloped him when he had not been able to find her. But he had continued. Soon he found her. She was still stuck to her bike and being dragged to the dark bottoms with it. He managed to untie her and pull her up to the surface. But she was unconcious. By the time, he had dragged her back to the shore the ambulance had come rushing down to meet him. The police divers began diving to see if they could rescue Gisbourne. But Robin didn't care. All he cared about was Marian. The paramedics started to work on her as she lay soaking wet on the gravel shore. Robin was dargged aay from her and given an oxygen mask to help him regain his breath. He was also checked by another paramedic for the large gash he had on his leg, from where he had tore himself free from his bike. All he could do was watch as they started giving her mouth to mouth in attempts to get her to cough up the water she had swollowed. She had been so pale. And lifeless. Just laying there on the ground. No movement what so ever. He had been petrified when the paramedics had pulled away and shook their heads. But then he heard it. The sound that brought beats back to his heart. He heard her cough and spit up the water. They were both taken in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. Marian had lost conciousness after coughing the water up. She was cold and finding it hard to breath on her own, therefore she was attatched to many machines helping keep her alive, as the paramedic also assisted her in helping her breath with a mask. The paramedics were muttering about hypothermia to each other and injecting her with drugs to help, making Robin's heart explode with worry. Robin shaked as he held her hand and prayed for her to awaken. But she didn't. She had been in hospital for two days now. They had managed to recover Gisbourne for the dark lake. But it had been to late. He was dead. His funeral had been the day before. Neither Robin or anyone in the gang went. However, Marian's father had gone to show face and respect. Which Robin thought he was mad for doing. That man had almost killed his daughter. And he had yet to visit her in hospital. He had visited the dark crook before his own kind loving daughter. Something Robin would never forgive him for.

But Robin would not give up on her. Not when he had just gotten back everything he had lost. Everything he had wanted. He held her hand and prayed for her to make a recovery. Prayed for her to be OK so they could go and raise their son. The gang came and visited every day. Djaq tried to get Robin to leave and go rest and eat. But her refused. He would not leave her side for fear of losing her. He kissed her stone cold hand.

'Please wake up Marian.' He whispered as he lay his forehead against her knuckles. 'If you don't wake up. Then...' Robin could not bring himself to finish the sentence. He couldn't speak the words that meant she may not be here with him.

'Marian I need you.' Robin wept. 'Your the only thing thats good in my life. Please don't leave me.'

The doctors said that the odds were against her. They didn't believe she would make it to the end of the month. Then when she had fallen into a coma they didn't think that she would last to the end of the week. But Robin would hear none of it. Marian was good at proving people wrong. She would pull through, and shock them all. Or well that's what he kept telling himself. She was strong she had been through more than this. She had been stabbed in the womb and had still managed to carry a baby to full ter. She could get through this.

'You can't leave me. Just come back to me Marian. The angels can wait.' Robin whispered as he continued to weep into her hand. Then he felt something. Robin's head shot up to look at her chalk face. He gasped when he saw her try and open her eyes.

'Marian.' Robin said in shock as he stood and leaned over her. 'Marian wake up baby. Its me, its Robin.' He pleaded smiling.

Weakly and slowly her two eye lids opened to reaveal topaz eyes. He had missed them so much. Those eyes where he could be lost in for hours. Those eyes that could burn into his soul.

'Marian.' Robin laughed as tears of happiness took over his tears of despair.

'Who...Who are you?' Marian frowned looking into the eyes of a complete stranger.


	20. Chapter 20

SUAD

Once again like a war of emotions sad tears won over happy tears as they streamed from Robin's eyes.

'What!' Robin asked in shock. 'Marian its me. Robin. Do you not remember me?' Robin asked as fear, pain and horror flooded his body. What if she never remembered him. What if he had lost her forever. But not with, but by memory. What if she forgot him for ever.

'Marian. Can you remember me?' He wept as he held her face in his hands.

'Yes. I just wanted to see the look on your face.' Marian laughed dryly.

Robin started laugyhing as the tears continued to fall. 'When we get you out of here. We are going to have to work on your sarcasim.' Robin laughed as he kissed her.

'No. When we get me out of here. We have to go and collect our son.' Marian smiled.

'Yes. Yes we do.'

Robin walked into the hall when Marian had fallen asleep to find all the gang waiting to here of her progress.

'Well is she OK?' Much asked frantically.

'Yeah she is fine.' Robin laughed. 'She woke up and pretended she had no memory. Acted like she didn't know me. Scared the shit out of me.' Robin laughed. Although, the thought was still sent shivers down his spine.

'Well thats women for ya. Always keeping ya on yer toes.' Allan laughed receiving a glare from Djaq.

'Can we see her?' Will asked.

'She's sleeping at the moment. But go on in.' Robin said nodding to the door.

They all shuffled past him and into the room as Robin sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and sighed in relief.

'Robin.'

He looked up to see Edward looking down at him. He stood.

'What do you want?'

'I am here to see my daughter.' Edward stated.

'Is that what she is? You have taken along time to show it.' Robin said in disgust.

'Robin no matter what you may think of me. She is my daughter and everything I did for her, I had her best interests at heart.'

'What like going to the man that almost killed hers funeral before even coming to visit? Like taking her son away from her?' Robin spat. 'You know I used to look up to you as a kid. I thought you were one of the most decent and respectful men around...But now I see you without your mask. Now I see you for what you really are...And your nothing.' Robin could barely look at him. He was so digusted by him.

'I shall come back another time.' Edward said as he turned and left the hospital.

'Robin.' Will said as he appeared leaning out of Marian's room door. 'Marian wants you.

Robin nodded and walked in after Will. Marian was sitting up in bed. She was weakand pale. The doctors had come in and checked her over. They said she would be able to go home.

'Hey babe. Member me?' Robin smirked as he walked over to the side of her bed and took her hand.

'Hmm. A little.' Marian smiled as she leant up weakly and kissed him. 'I'll never forget you.' She whispered as she pulled away slightly.

The room door opened and the Doctor walked in.

'May I speak to Mr. Locksley and Miss. Knighton alone please.'

Everyone looked at Robin and Marian and smiled before they left.

'Well we have your scans back...You have two broken ribs. But other than that everything is fine.' The Doctor smiled.

Robin pulled Marian close and kissed the top of her head in joy.

'Everything's fine' Robin asked again happily.

'Yes mother and baby are fine.' The doctor smiled again.

'Baby!!' Both Robin and Marian shouted in shock at the same time.

**OOo. Hehe. Well I thought no one would see that coming but My-Little-Emmilette proved me wrong. :L:L**


	21. Chapter 21

SUAD 21

**Hey. Well this is the last chapter. :(. I just want to thank. My-Little-Emmilette, robin-marian-fan, MAR17ian, DeanParker, Candyflossgirl, Mizcoand all my other reviewers. Thank you so much. **

Marian was released from hospital and Robin took her back to his house, that had now become theirs. They were both shocked and overwhelmed by the surprise pregnancy, but excited and happy at the same time. Marian was overwhelmed. She had not even thought herself to be pregnant. And with all the commotion with Gisbourne and Vaisey she had not even realised that she had skipped a month.

They were leaving tomorrow to go and visit their son. Robin was a bundle of nerves. What if he didn't like them? What if he didn't want to come home?

'Robin relax will you.' Marian laughed as she watched Robin unpack the bag for the third time making sure that they had everything.

'I am just nervous. Aren't you?' Robin asked.

'I am more excited than nervous to be honest.' Marian smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and led him away from the suitcase.

'Do you think he will like us?' Robin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Of course. Your just as much a child as him.' Marian laughed.

'And he will have a little playmate soon.' Robin smiled placing a hand on Marian's still flat stomach.

'Yea.' Marian said as she looked down sadly.

'What's the matter?' Robin asked sensing her unease.

'Its just.. I am 19 years old. And I will have two kids already.'

'You do not want this baby?' Robin asked in fear and hurt.

'No I want it more than anything. Its just. How will people see me? As a slut, whore?' Marian walked away.

'Marian.' Robin said turning her to face him once more. 'They will see you as the wondeful amazing woman that you are. And the greatest mother that you will be.' Robin smiled as he kissed her. His hands began to roam her body and slowly go under her top.

'Uh uh. Mr. Locksley. It was that that got us into this mess in the first place.' Marian laughed pushing him away.

'But wasn't it worth it.' Robin smirked.

'Your that great Mr. Egotistic.' Marian mocked.

'Aww you know you love me.' Robin winked before going down stairs.

Robin awoke bright and early the next morning. He turned to find Marian sound asleep on the other side of the bed. He shook her harshly.

'What?' Marian mumbled.

'Come on we're going to see our son today.' Robin smiled happily.

'Hmm yea. Just a few more minutes.' Marian said tiredly.

'I don't think so missy.' Robin laughed pulling the covers off the bed.

'Robin!' Marian moaned as the cold attacked her body. She felt for the covers but he had thrown them out onto the landing. She grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and covered a small area of her body with it.

'Fine. If you want to play this the hard way.' Robin smirked and walked into the on-suite and turned the shower on.

Robin walked out and over to the bed, picking Marian up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom. He opened the shower door and threw her in it.

He closed the door again quickly and laughed as she screamed at the freezing water hitting her.

'Locksley. You'll pay for this.' Marian screamed as Robin went back into the bedroom.

'Oh I am sure I will.' Robin laughed.

Marian came out of the shower and got dried and dressed.

'You look nice.' Robin smiled as he walked over to kiss her.

'Ut uh.' Marian said pushing him away.

'What?'

'For putting me in the freezing cold shower. You are not getting to kiss me.' Marian said triumphiantly and walked past him.

'What!' Robin asked shocked.

'Yep. That's your punishment. Now move.' Marian laughed walking out towards the car.

Robin grabbed his keys.

'Eh Robin.' Marian smiled watching him.

'Yeah. Babe.'

'I do not think you will be using your bike.' She indicated to the keys in his hand.

Robin sighed and put them back and took the car keys.

'We would get there faster with the bike.' Robin moaned sitting in the car.

'What do you not want to spend time with me?' Marian mocked.

'Not if I am not getting to kiss you.' Robin smirked.

He leaned forward as did Marian. 'Shut up and drive.' Marian laughed pulling away before he could kiss her.

Robin groaned and pulled out of the drive and down the road.

'I like big butts and I cannot lie.' Marian sung at the top of her voice along with the radio as Robin laughed and shook his head.

'Sing Robin.' Marian laughed.

'No.' Robin laughed shaking his head more.

'Aww come on. Don't be a spoil sport.' Marian pouted.

'Marian I am not singing.'

'Fine.' Marian stuck her tongue out.

Robi sighed as he pulled up to the large house that Edward once used as a sort of summer home. His son was within those walls. Robin turned the ignition of and sat in starring at the large door.

'What you waiting for? Your pension.' Marian laughed as she got out of the car and made her way over to the front door.

How was she so easy with all this? Robin asked himself amazed. With one deep breath he got out the car and walked over to join Marian.

'Lisa.' Marian smiled as she embraced the woman who had been looking after Jamie for almost three years now.

'Hello Marian how are you.' The older woman smiled hugging her.

'Good thankyou. This is Robin.' Marian said turning to introduce him.

'Hi.' Robin smiled and shook her hand.

'He's in the garden.' Lisa said nodding her hand and then walking though the house.

Marian turned and smiled to Robin. 'Come on.' She said as she to began walking through the house.

Robin followed slowly. His legs shook with every step.

'Come on Robin.' Marian laughed as she went and took his hand leading him into the garden.

Robin and Marian stood together and smiled as they saw the small boy play with toy bricks. He had dark brown hair and Robin's features but Marian's eyes and mouth.

'I gave Lisa a picture of me and you when I handed him over.' Marian told Robin. 'She tells him about us all the time.'

'So he knows who we are?' Robin asked puzzled.

'In a way. But he's still young.' Marian said before she walked across the grass and to Jamie. Robin followed when he got his courage.

'Hey Jamie.' Marian smiled as she sat down on the grass next to him.

Jamie looked at her and then continued to play with his bricks. Robin came and joined them sitting on the other side of Jamie.

'Dadda.' Jamie said pointing to Robin and looking at Lisa.

Robin starred at him in shock.

'Yes. That's dadda, from the picture isn't it.' Lisa smiled. 'And who's this?' Lisa asked pointing to Marian.

Jamie looked at her and smiled. 'Mamma.'

Marian laughed and locked eyes with Robin who was smiling at her happily.

He had been so worried about this. About meeting his son. What would happen. Would he want to be with them, after they abandoned him. But this showed that everything would be OK. They were going to be a happy family and live together. Him, Marian, Jamie and the baby.

The next few days went marvoulously. Robin and Marian took Jamie to the beach where they played in the water and built sand casltes together, and even teamed up and soaked Marian. The next they took him to the zoo where he got to see all the animals and go to the petting zoo. They also took him shopping to spend more time with him. Which he wasn't to fussed about to be truthful.

But the day had come where they had to leave and much to Robin and Marian's deligth. Jamie started crying and wanted to go with them.

The gang back home had an idea. They were going to have a present for Robin and Marian coming home. So while they were away they all started to work on it.

'Jamie why don't me and Robin take you to your room.' Marian smiled as she opened the door and let her son in.

Jamie nodded as he slowlyt made his way into the house. But he was too short for the step so Robin picked him up and carried him into his new bedroom.

They opened the door and Jamie laughed and clapped as Robin put him down and he crawled off to the tou box Marian had filled.

Robin turned to Marian and smiled pulling her close to him.

'I love you.' Marian smiled at Robin.

'I love you to.' Robin whispered back as he pulled her in close into a passionate kiss.

'Yuck.' Jamie said looking at them.

Robin and Marian both broke apart laughing looking down at their son and admiring him when Robin's phone went.

'Hello. Hi Much...Yeah he came home with us...Why?...OK.' Robin hung up and looked at Marian frowning.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'Much said we have to look in the spare room.' Robin said as he left Jamie's room.

Marian walked over and picked Jamie up along with the toy he had been playing with, and then followed Robin.

'Marian come and see.' Robin laughed.

'Coming.' Marian smiled as she carried Jamie through to the other room. She gasped when she saw the sight before her.

The gang had decorated the babies room while they had been away. They had painted it natural colours seeing as they did not know the sex. There was a small crib, with pillows and covers. Book sheleves full of baby books. Some toys and they window sill was covered in teddy's.

'Its beautiful.' Marian gasped.

'I know.' Robin smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst she held Jamie in the middle.

'We are going to have our perfect family.' Robin smiled.

'We already have a perfect family. And the greatest of friends.' Marian smiled as they both leaned in and kissed. Not for to long though as Jamie soon swatted his father away.

Robin smiled happily as he carried Jamie through the hospital corridors as he held a balloon. Marian had gone into labour yestersday. It had been a long and difficult labour but everything had gone well. They had brought Lisa to live with them when Robin went to work and Marian got bigger. So she had been looking after Jamie while Robin and Djaq had gotten Marian into hospital. They had a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Jamie smiled and laughed when he saw his mother laying on the hospital bed holding a small bundle in her arms.

'Hey babe how is she?' Robin asked as he sat Jamie next to Marian and looked down at his daughter.

'She's fine...and so am I thanks for asking.' Marian said sarcastically.

'I love you, you know that.' Robin laughed.

'Jamie. You want to meet your baby sister?' Marian asked turning to her son who was sat next to her. He nodded. 'Well Jamie this is your little sister Emma.' Marian smiled leaning over more so Jamie could see the baby.

Robin watched his family happily. This was what he came back for. This was what life was worth living for.

'I love you.' He whispered to Marian and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you to.' Marian smiled looking up to him.

**Well in the words of bugs bunny "thats all folks." Hope you liked it. I loved writing it. Thanks once more to all my reviewers. Sequel?**


End file.
